Amor con magia negra
by Andy.Athena
Summary: "Cuando la décima gota de sangre de la elegida sea derramada en las tierras del lago de los sueños el templo con mas poder reinara"… Alice, princesa en un reino poderoso,cree que su vida es la común para una princesa, pero una de las nueve brujas del templo oscuro ¡Ha vuelto! Tendrá que luchar contra hechiceros, duendes etc. para rescatar lo que mas ama Summary completo adentro
1. Prologo

**Amor con magia negra**

Summary: "Cuando la décima gota de sangre de la elegida sea derramada en las tierras del lago de los sueños el templo con mas poder reinara"… Alice, princesa en un reino poderoso, enamorada de un plebeyo cree que su vida es la común para una princesa, no sabe lo que le espera en el futuro una de las nueve brujas del templo oscuro ¡Ha vuelto! Sedienta de venganza este malvado ser mantiene secuestrada la razón de vivir de la princesa, para rescatarlo ella tendrá que enfrentarse a criaturas monstruosas, dragones, elfos, hechiceros, duendes, brujas ¿Será mas poderosa la mágia negra? ¿O el amor?

**-Prologo-**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece **

**Alice's POV**

Me encontraba como siempre, atrapada entre las paredes del castillo, en la habitacion que cualquier chica del pueblo desearía tener, rodeada de todo, lujos, comodidades, oro, plata, collares de diamantes y como si eso fuera poco era heredera al trono de Dourvanhia, un reino demasiado grande y poderoso los reinos mas pequeños temian a enfrentarse a nuestras tropas

Siempre era la misma rutina, vestir apropiadamente hablar apropiadamente, caminar apropiadamente, ir a juntas, bailes, fiestas, reuniones reales a las que me veía obligada a asistir, era una vida completamente aburrida, había una sola cosa que me detenía en el mundo y me obligaba a continuar existiendo una sola razón por la cual vivir ¡Jasper Hale! El amor de mi vida, la única razón que tengo para respirar y vivir lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida era el

Mis padres, James y Victoria Brandon, eran dos personas muy cariñosas, caritativas, me habían cuidado y estaba muy agradecida con ellos pero a pesar de todo no me permitían amar a quien yo quisiese no me permitían ser la persona que deseo, mostrarme como realmente soy ante la gente

Aún recuerdo aquel hermoso día en el que conocí a Jasper

FlashBack

Era una tarde lluviosa de Verano en ese momento yo tenía 16 años y el 15, había gotas por todos los suelos del reino, no había nada que hacer, tenía prohibido salir del castillo a menos que fuese por motivos reales me vestí como una ciudadana normal algo para tapar mi cabeza y así los habitantes no pudieran reconocerme y con mucho sigilo Salí del castillo, nunca lograba hacerlo sin que me descubriesen normalmente enviaban guardias a buscarme pero a pesar de todo continuaba haciéndolo pues era la única manera que tenía de sentirme un poco viva en ese entonces

Salí del castillo admirando y caminando las libres vidas de toda la gente los veía sonrientes vendiendo artesanías saludándose unos a otros me acerque a una fuente me moje un poco el rostro con el agua tan clara y pura que podías ver tu reflejo en ella una concha de mar que traía colgada al cuello se me cayó al bajar a recogerla sentí una piel cálida en el suelo, la mano de un muchacho ya recogiendo mi concha de mar

-Creo que esto es suyo señorita- Ambos nos levantamos y al ver su rostro estaba segura de haber visto un ángel, era un rostro de piel clara y facciones perfectas un cuerpo escultural con músculos marcados, no era una exageración pero el chico era fuerte hermosos rizos rubios colgaban de su cabeza, el rubor adornaba sus mejillas y al mirarlo a los ojos quede completamente embriagada con aquellos ojos tan azules como el mar en una pintura perfecta

-Gracias- Conteste rápidamente

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Le pregunte queriendo mantener una conversación con el, no parecía un humano pues poseía una belleza extrema aunque no era eso lo que me atraía, al sentir su presencia podía sentir algo diferente en el, no parecía ser como todas las personas que había conocido

-Jasper ¿Y usted?- Sonreí un poco al ver que me trataba con respeto

-Soy Alice y háblame de tu-

-¡Alice! Como la princesa-

-Ah… De hecho yo- No se por que quise ser sincera y decírselo

-¡Oh dios! Estoy tratando con la princesa como un mal educado- Se dio cuenta de quien era antes de que se lo dijera

-No, tranquilo de hecho te has portado muy caballero- Alcance a escuchar los sonidos que hacían las herraduras de los caballos al chocar contra el suelo mojado, como era de costumbre habían mandado una tropa a buscarme

-Bueno Jasper, espero verte en otra ocasión- Le dije al ver que me buscaban

-¡Así sera!- Me contesto el con un brillo en los ojos que no pude descifrar

Fui voluntariamente con los guardias pues hoy había pasado algo que quería meditar lentamente y por supuesto peleando no podría hacerlo, después de ese día empece a salir mas frecuentemente del castillo para encontrarme con el siempre lo lograba, empezamos a contarnos como eran nuestras vidas con el tiempo nos enamoramos después de mas de medio año de hablar como amigos

Fin del FlaskBack

Termino convirtiéndose en la persona mas importante en mi vida, ese día le encontré un sentido a mi aburrida existencia sentí que podía ser yo misma sin reglas ni modales que me dijeran que debía hacer o que no nuestro primer beso fue en un lago no muy lejos de mi casa con unas rocas que parecía que daban hacía una cueva extraña o al menos eso me gustaba imaginar pero estaba segura que había algo detrás de esas rocas inmensas tapando parte del paisaje, conocí a su hermana mayor Rosalie, tenía actualmente mi edad 18 años y Jasper 17 Rose termino convirtiéndose en mi mejor amiga también y sus padres Esme y Carlisle eran las personas mas adorables que podía conocer

Mis padres claro desaprobaron la relación entre Jasper y yo al grado de que mi padre amenazo con matarlo el mismo si no lo dejaba de ver, por un tiempo lo hice pues su seguridad para mi era lo mas importante pero el dolor y la melancolía empezó a consumirme no pude vivir sin el y desde ese día lo veía a escondidas con el temor de que mis padres nos encontraran Esme y Carlisle también vivían aterrados de que algo pudiera pasarle a su hijo aunque respetaban y aprobaban nuestra relación

El se volvió simplemente en la persona mas importante en mi existencia era como si un frágil hilo sostuviese mi vida, ese hilo era Jasper podía cortarse en cualquier momento, alguien podía romperlo, es decir alguien podría herirlo o matarlo pero acabaría con mi vida también teníamos dos corazones pero parecía como si fuese uno solo que latía ritmicamente en un mismo pecho

-¡Alice!- Hablo mi madre interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-¿Si?-

-Llevo media hora llamándote ¿En quien piensas?-

-En nadie, no es importante-

-¡Por dios! No me dirás que continuas pensando en ese chico-

-Mama, no quiero ser irrespetuosa pero esa información pertenece a mi intimidad-

-Una princesa no puede tener intimidad con nadie, es una figura pública-

-¡Una princesa no puede ser la persona que desearía ser!-

-Escucha Alice, tienes sangre real es algo que jamas en tu vida podrás cambiar, tienes responsabilidades desde antes de nacer, tienes deberes desde antes de existir, no intentes cambiar lo que eres-

-¿Acaso no soy yo quien dicta quien soy?-

-No en tu caso, el reino, la gente dicta quienes somos-

-Déjame preguntarte algo mama ¿Tu me amas?-

-¡Claro!-

-¿Por qué no me dejas ser feliz entonces?-

La cara de mi madre cambio completamente una ola de culpabilidad me invadió tal vez no debí haberle dicho eso

-Quiero que seas feliz pero que nunca olvides quien eres-

-¿Cómo olvido algo que no se?-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-¡No se quien soy! Para ti soy tu hija para el reino la princesa, para los guardias una niña, para mi padre una heredera Y para Jasper….- Me tape la boca con la mano al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de decir no era mi intención mencionarlo ¡Que estúpida había sido!

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-

-Yo….

-¡¿Continuas viendo a ese muchacho!?-

-Mama yo…

-¡Contéstame!- Me quede callada, no pude decir nada si le decía la verdad podría herir a Jasper pero si no lo hacía podría pasar algo peor, que lo descubriese sola y le furia se hiciera aún mas presente en ella

Le grito a mi padre quien rápidamente entro en la habitacion cuando mi mama le explico lo que había dicho su rostro se transformo, de el emanaba el enojo

-¡Alice Brandon! RESPONDE ¿Continuas viendo a este chico?-

-No- Mentí... – ¿Pero que pasaría si eso es verdad?-

-Tú sabes que pasaría- Contesto mi padre

-Papa… ¿De verdad serías capaz de destruir lo que mas amo en esta vida? ¿De dejarme muerta por dentro?-

-Alice entiéndelo por favor… Yo te amo, pero también soy el rey y no puedo dejar que mi hija se enamore de un plebeyo-

-¿Lo conoces al menos?-

-No lo necesito, Alice no le interesas por como eres, solo te quiere por tus riquezas ¿Es que no lo ves?-

-¡Lo único que veo es que a ti no te importa mi felicidad ni mi vida!-

- ¿Consideras a Jasper tu felicidad y tu vida?-

-¡Si! Y si lo matas a el me matas a mi-

-Alice si es tan importante para ti puedo dejarlo vivir pero ¡Escucha esto! Y quiero que te quede bien claro- Hablo acercándose a mi

-¡Si los vuelvo a ver juntos! No solo lo mataré haré que el mismo ruegue su muerte atado en el calabozo ¿Lo has entendido?-

Asentí y baje la cabeza no podía creer lo que pasaba no podía entender como las personas que se supone que debían protegerme querían destruirme, amaba a mis padres pero no jamas en mi vida me habría pasado por la cabeza que fueran capaces de eso

Cuando se fueron me metí en la cama con el camisón de seda rosa me eche las mantas encima y cerré los ojos, imagine que Jasper y yo podíamos ser felices, caminábamos tranquilos por las calles del reino sin preocuparnos por que algún guardia pudiera encontrarme y separarme de el, tantas fantasías que veía en mi cabeza tanta felicidad, tanto amor y alegría

Nos besábamos en medio de una montaña que me fascinaba visitar pestañee tres veces y me di cuenta que solo eran fantasías pero todo lo había sentido tan real y tan cerca de mi, al final termine durmiéndome con esas fantasías hermosas, la noche fue tranquila

El sonido de una bella campana me despertó en la mañana evite el desayuno y decidí salir del castillo, no tenía permitido hacerlo pero me daban igual las absurdas reglas que tenia, mi vida ¡Solo saldría!

**¡Hola! Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo ¡Estoy Inspiradisima! Con esta historia de verdad verán que las cosas tal vez no estan muy interesante ahorita en el prologo pero en los siguientes caps ¡Esta increible! No se de donde saque tanta cosa bueno voy a intentar dejar las imágenes si no se suben entonces dejo los links si no se pegan bien pueden ponerlos en la barra buscadora y automaticamente aparecen es para quienes les cueste trabajo imaginar mis locuras poco a poco veremos por que son las cosas así etc…**

**Lago de los sueños en su forma normal: (Link: . )**

**Lago de los sueños en su forma magica: (Link . /2008/10/277272393_ )**

**Calabozo de Maria: (Link . /_4mj1M-3eJxY/TU3Tm37DJgI/AAAAAAAAACs/yp7xdjipMzQ/ s1600/calabozo%255B1% )**


	2. Capitulo 1: Sin reglas

**-1-**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertece al igual que los nombres de los lugares, objetos y caracterizticas de todo **

**Capitulo 1: Sin reglas**

**Alice's POV**

Me puse una capucha para ocultar lo mas que pudiese mi rostro y me dirigí con Bella, una empleada del palacio que se encargaba de mantenerme "vigilada" aunque la mayoría del tiempo lo pasaba con Edward, su novio y otro empleado agradecía que lo hiciera así pues tenía mas tiempo para mi misma, ademas Bella siempre me había apoyado en todo

¡Bella! —Grite en cuanto la vi

Alice ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué esta vestida así?-

Saldré un rato

¡No! Sabe bien que no lo tiene permitido además me pueden sancionar a mi por no vigilarla-

Vamos Bells, nunca me vigilas ¿Por qué ahora si? ¡Anda!-

Y ¿Qué se supone que hará afuera?... ¡No! No me diga que ira a ver a ese muchacho-

Justo cuando hablo de el se me rompió el corazón aún mas no podría verlo por su seguridad me las arreglaría para evitarlo pues si algo le sucede no lo soportaría si mi papa llegara a herirlo o aún peor a matarlo ni yo misma querría vivir mas

No… yo…. Solo quiero salir a dar una vuelta

Puede darla en los jardines del palacio

Bella por favor, he tenido un mal día, lo mas importante en mi vida me ha sido arrebatado te suplico que trates de entenderme y me dejes salir-

Ella puso una cara de duda hizo diferentes expresiones y me respondió

Bien, pero no se tarde sabe que me puedo meter en problemas por dejarla salir- Me arroje a ella y la abrace

Me fui escabullendo poco a poco evitando a los guardias salte varias rejas y por fin sentí el aire libre golpear mi cara ¡Por fin podía ser feliz! Empece a caminar, lo único que me preocupaba ahora era que alguien me reconociese pero me dirigí al lago que siempre me había intrigado tanto, el camino fue corto pues conocía muy bien mi cuidad camine hasta arrodillarme, justo a las orillas del lago sentí las hierbas húmedas tras-pasando mi pantalón y haciendo contacto con la piel de mis rodillas

El agua era como siempre tan clara, tan cristalina que podías observarte como si lo estuvieras haciendo en un espejo era tan perfecto aquel lugar

"Olvídate de todo solo por un momento, piensa que no existe nada, no existe nadie, tu no existes eres solo una ilusión para cada persona que conoce, no eres princesa por lo tanto no tienes que cargar con las responsabilidades del reino, eres libre como las aves vuelas y haces lo que deseas, lo que siempre quisiste es tuyo solo tienes que extender la mano y tomarlo, tienes la oportunidad de encontrar tu identidad de hacerte diferente y de hacerle ver a todos quien eres, salte de tu realidad ¡Olvídate del mundo que te rodea!- Hablo la voz de mi conciencia yo iba siguiendo cada instrucción que me daba hasta llegar a olvidarme del mundo, de mi madre, de mi padre, de todas las personas que dictaban quien era simplemente estaba en un mundo de fantasías todo era diferente

Podía estar temblando en este momento o alguien podía estarme atacando y a mi no me importaba nada en absoluto yo me había transformado, era una sensación que solo se podía lograr aquí

Vi una sombra reflejada en el agua, alguien estaba acercándose a mi empece a volver a la realidad para reaccionar rápido entonces me di cuenta de lo que era, el llego y me abrazo por atrás interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

Hola su alteza — Me saludo

Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así

¿Cómo su alteza?

Voltee para encararlo y me enamore de el una vez mas su rostro perfecto con las mejillas sonrosadas rizos rubios colgando de su cabeza, ojos tan azules como una gota de agua del mar, era un azul tipo turquesa, me quede atrapada en su mirada me acerque a el juntando nuestros cuerpos

Acaricie su mejilla adornada por un suave rubor y junte nuestros labios en un beso apasionado pero a la vez muy suave al separarnos solo pude aferrarme a su cuerpo el me abrazo por la cintura y nos acostamos ambos en el piso por un momento nos quedamos sin decir o hacer nada hasta que mi deseo de escuchar su voz fue incontrolable

¿Cómo sabias que estaría aquí?

Venía caminando pero me desvié un poco, una vez mi madre me dijo que en este lugar siempre encontraría lo que quisiese y ahora veo que tenía razón- Tenía la voz mas dulce que podía existir

Jasper

— ¿Si?-

Hay algo que tengo que decirte

Dímelo

Ayer hable con mis padres respecto a ti, mi padre me dijo que no te volviera a ver o haría que tu mismo rogases tu muerte- La voz se me rompió pero tuve la fuerza para continuar

La única manera que tiene tu padre de hacerme rogar la muerte es matándote o hiriéndote a ti, lo demás no me importa Alice, no le temo a que me lastime a que me mate, que me haga lo que quiera ¡Pero que no te toque!

¿Por qué eres tan egoísta?

No soy egoísta Alice pero no podría soportar que te hiciera daño-

¿Y yo si? ¿Crees que yo podría vivir sin ti? Solo estas pensando en ti

Tienes razón, discúlpame no pensé que te sintieras así entiendo que para cuidar de ti tengo que cuidar de mi mismo y para cuidar de mi mismo tengo que cuidar de ti

Todos para uno….-

Y uno para todos- Interrumpió completando la frase

Me puse encima de el acariciando su pecho y mirándolo a los ojos el me rodeo la cintura con las manos y nos sonreímos mutuamente por un momento al siguiente segundo ya nos estábamos besando

No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado — Le dije

Y yo a ti, te deseo Alice — No le dije nada simplemente continué besándolo hasta que me di cuenta de que mis manos "mágicamente" de deslizaron por los botones de su camisa

Jazz…- Interumpi -¿Aquí?

¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Rosalie salio con Emmett y mis padres no están-

— ¡Vamos! — No podía esperar un minuto mas, su casa no era como donde yo vivía lo cual me alegraba demasiado no me sentía atrapada pero era una de las casas más lujosas que había en el reino

No tardamos mucho en llegar pues íbamos a paso apresurado y su casa no estaba lejos de ahí

Al llegar abrió la puerta lentamente y nos sentamos en los sofás

¿Quieres agua?

Creo que sabes lo que quiero…— Dije con una sonrisa

Bien entonces… continuemos en donde estábamos — Se acerco a mi, me tomo en brazos y me subio a su habitacion me sentó en la cama y se sentó a mi lado por un momento nos miramos, poco a poco nos fuimos acercando y nos besamos primero suavemente hasta que el beso se fue haciendo poco a poco mas apasionado

Mis manos pasaron a los botones de su camisa y fui desabrochandolos poco a poco hasta que llegue al final deslice por sus brazos la prenda tirándola al suelo el por su parte desabrocho el botón de mi pantalón mientras bajaba el cierre del mismo coloco sus manos en mis caderas y bajo mi pantalón de un brinco me libre de el

Me paso la blusa por la cabeza quitandomela, me encontraba en ropa interior le desabroche el cinturón y lo tire al suelo haciéndole compañía a las demás prendas de ropa que yacían tiradas en el, baje su pantalon mientras ambos nos quitábamos zapatos y calcetines de un salto enrosque mis piernas a su cintura y me abrace a el besando su cuello

Paso sus manos a mi espalda desabrocho mi sostén y me puso de nuevo en el suelo ambos pusimos las manos en las caderas del otro deshaciéndonos de la ropa interior que aún nos quedaba todo el piso estaba completamente repleto de ropa por un momento admire su escultural y perfecto cuerpo desnudo se acerco a mi me abrazo por atrás y acaricio mi cuello con la lengua le di un empujón arrojándolo a la cama

Quedo encima mio acaricie su espalda con mis manos mientras el me besaba apasionadamente y paseaba sus manos por mis pechos me causaba placer sentir el tacto de sus dedos en mi piel cambiamos de posiciones quedando yo sobre el acaricio mis muslos por un momento subió a mis glúteos y los acaricio con las manos subió a mi espalda y la recorrió con sus manos yo fui acariciando su abdomen, su pecho con mi lengua y manos, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, ¡Ahora mismo! Empezamos a acariciarnos zonas mas intimas del cuerpo

Me sentía viva, me sentía entregada no quería ni un segundo sin estar con el ¡Lo amaba! Era lo más importante, lo mejor, que me había pasado en la vida lo único que me hacía existir, respirar, vivir, ser, sentir hacia que mi corazón latiera

Le arrancaba los mas fuertes gemidos de placer igual que el a mi, no me sorprendería que nos estuvieran escuchando en otras casas

Alice… oh ¡Eres maravillosa! —Me dijo entre jadeos

Lo bese de nuevo y pase mis manos alrededor de su cuello, senti como entraba en mi nos convertíamos en uno solo, no era posible reconocer el inicio de mi cuerpo y el final del de el comenzó a mover sus caderas frenéticamente hacía mi aumentaba la intensidad y con ella el placer y amor

Cuando nos cansamos nos quedamos los dos recostados sobre la cama estaba recargada sobre su brazo y le tomaba la mano

Jazz

¿Si?

¡Te amo!-

Y yo a ti

Haría lo que fuese necesario para salvarte para mantenerte a salvo aunque eso requiera entregar mi vida-

No puedes entregar tu vida sin entregar la mía también ¿Quieres mantenerme a salvo? Entonces cuídate pues tú eres mi vida

Me acerque a el para darle un suave beso en los labios, me dijo que su familia llegaría en poco tiempo así que nos vestimos estaba ansiosa con poder ver a Esme Carlisle Emmett y Rosalie, con Emmett tenía una relación increíble, era mi mejor amigo y el de Jasper aunque era indiscreto y hacía siempre comentarios incómodos

Justo cuando ambos estuvimos vestidos se escucho como se abría la grande puerta de cristal ambos bajamos tomados de la mano, no tarde en estar apretada entre todos los miembros de la familia de mi novio

¡Alice querida! No sabes cuanto te hemos extrañado todos —Empezó Esme

Gracias Esme, yo también los he echado muchísimo de menos —

¡No sabes todo lo que tengo que contar! Me alegra tanto que estes aquí —Siguió Rosalie

Yo también tengo mucho por decirte me alegra estar con tigo— Conteste sonriendo

Alice preciosa, nos has alegrado el día a todos con tu presencia — Continuo Carlisle juntando las manos en su pecho

¡Enana! ¿Cómo estas? Tengo tantas cosas por decirte para hacerte sonrojar —Emmett me tomo en brazos y me levanto como su estuviese hecha de papel o como si fuera una muñeca de plástico

¡Bajame ya! — Le dije mientras correspondía su abrazo se rio y me puso de vuelta en el suelo

¿Te quedarás a cenar no es cierto? — Pregunto Rosalie

Yo….

¡Nada! Claro que se quedará — Ordeno Esme, simplemente sonreí todos nos sentamos en la mesa y Esme sirvió la comida, ella era la mejor persona para cocinar que podía conocer era aún mejor que la comida que servían en el palacio si mi padre probara su comida le rogaría para que se convirtiera en la "Cocinera real"

Jasper…. ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que vendría? — Le pregunto su madre

No lo sabia

Seguimos charlando un rato estaba besando a Jasper cuando empece a escuchar espuelas de caballos y gritos fuera de la puerta

Ocho guardias entraron azotando la puerta ¡Me habían encontrado!

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Bueno… primero ¡Les prometo! Que la magia comienza a partir del próximo capitulo ¡Algo mas! Mis fechas de actualizacion de este fic y de las que leen Su Asesina son los martes, cada martes habrá un nuevo capitulo de los dos fics aveces aparecerá hasta arriba de mis historias Esta y aveces S.A pero ¡Cada martes! .Habrá un nuevo capi A excepción de hoy que es miercoles fue por que no habia internet por favor si me leen dejeme Review son muy importantes para mi muchisimas gracias **

**Muchas gracias a Montego24 ¡Te quiero guapa! Muchas gracias por dejarme siempre tu review **

**A NickThe Rathbone ¡Mil gracias por tu Review! Te adoro hermanita y lo sabes muchas gracias**

**A todas las demas igual de verdad muchismas gracias por el Review ya no pude ver sus nombres por que el Internet se fue y pff….! Perdonen ya no podré editar el documento antes de subirlo pero MUCHISIMAS gracias por estar aquí leyendo **


	3. Capitulo 2: ¡Era imposible!

**-2-**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece al igual que los nombres de los lugares y objetos **

**Capitulo 2: ¡Era imposible! **

**Alice's POV**

Al ver sus caras me di cuenta que no estaban felices, seguramente se habían dado cuenta pero ¿Cómo sabían donde encontrarme? Detrás de ellos venía Bella con el ojo morado por un golpe de puño y más marcas de golpes en la cara

— Alice… perdóname no pude detenerlos— Me dijo desde donde estaba, una ola de culpa me invadió por completo ¡La habían golpeado por mi maldita culpa!

— ¡Llévensela! — Ordeno uno de los guardias Jasper me puso detrás de el para protegerme

Los guardias me tomaron por los brazos empujándolo violentamente, cuando estábamos por pasar la puerta de detuvieron

— Llévense el muchacho, princesa su padre dijo que si la veía con el lo lleváramos con nosotros-

— ¡No! No lo toques — Grite, entre varios soldados tomaron a Jasper quien se movía violentamente intentando inútilmente que lo soltasen

— ¡NO! Mi hijo ¡No por favor! Se los imploro no le hagan daño POR FAVOR ¡No! — Esme empezó a gritar desesperada mientras se dirija a los soldados

Emmett, Rosalie y Carlisle se le unieron implorándole a los soldados que lo dejaran en paz con migo incluida

— ¡Por favor! Por favor ¡No lo toque! — Alcance a distinguir la voz de Rosalie pero era muy tarde sacaron a Jasper por la puerta junto con migo la diferencia es que a mi me solo me escoltaban sabían que si me tocaban o me herían mi padre los mataría y a Jasper lo arrastraban como animal por los brazos le colocaron unas esposas en las muñecas al llegar al castillo el estaba exhausto primero entre yo y quede frente a mi padre

Cuando entre me levanto la cara bruscamente

— ¡¿En que estabas pensando?! — No respondí

— ¡Contéstame! ¿Por qué desobedeciste mis órdenes?

— Necesitaba salir, tenía que descubrir quien era

— ¡Eres la princesa Mary Alice Brandon!

— Lo soy para ti

-¡Escúchame Alice! Te prohibí salir, lo hiciste te prohibí ver al muchacho ¡Lo hiciste! Has roto todas las reglas y tendrá consecuencias-

Los guardias al escuchar esto entraron con Jasper tomado por los brazos y lo colocaron de rodillas frente a mi padre

— ¡No lo toques! — Le grite, pero me ignoro después guardias me sujetaban a mi también

— Vaya, vaya, vaya no estas tan diferente de cómo te recordaba te advertí que si te acercabas a mi hija te haría rogar tu propia muerte ¿Recuerdas? Bueno cumpliré mi promesa

— ¿Ama a su hija? — Pregunto atrevida mente

— ¡Si! Y ¿Quién te crees que eres para preguntarme eso?

— No haga algo que pueda lastimarla, ni algo de lo que después se arrepentirá

Mi padre levanto la mano y lo abofeteó repentínamente cuando termino Jasper solo regreso su cara a la misma posición como si nada hubiese pasado

Hasta que mi padre tomo una copa de vidrio y la estrello contra la piel de su mejilla haciendo que algunos de sus vidrios lo hirieran tenía sangre en la cara

— ¡Detente por favor—! Le implore

— ¡Llévenlo al calabozo! Los guardias empezaron a jalarle mientras se reían el camino sin resistencia

— ¡No! Padre por favor… No lo hagas— Comencé a llorar — No querré vivir mas, simplemente yo misma me mataré ¡Por favor! Es lo mas importante que tengo en la vida, no puedes herirlo sin herirme a mi no puedes matarlo sin matarme a mi

— Alto, Déjenlo ir — Hablo mi padre cambiando por completo de opinión

— Pero… Majestad usted dijo que… — Repelo uno de los guardias

— ¡Déjenlo ir he dicho! — Grito mi padre lo llevaron hasta la puerta y allí lo dejaron salir el conocía el camino a su casa desde el palacio

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho? — Le pregunté a mi padre curiosa

— He entendido algo, fue justo lo que has dicho, a el lo detesto pero a ti te amo y si no puedo matarlo a el sin matarte a ti entonces no lo tocaré, Alice tengo que analizar lo que acaba de pasar puedes salir mañana para despedirte de el ¡No lo verás de nuevo! Pero tampoco le haré daño — Se metió a su habitacion y yo fui a la mía dispuesta llorar y después dormir

Mañana lo vería por ultima vez estaba decidida a dejar de verlo si de eso se trataba su seguridad, Bella entro con migo y al momento me eche a sus pies a llorar

— ¡Perdóname! Perdóname por favor te han lastimado por mi culpa ¡Bella perdóname! No tengo palabras para decirte lo mal que me siento y como me carcome la culpa solo te imploro que me perdones

— Alice… lo que haces lo has hecho por amor yo por amor soy capaz de asesinar al mundo entero no tienes que disculparte por estar enamorada no importa a quien dañes

— Bella…

— ¡No se diga mas! No tengo nada que perdonarte — Simplemente le sonreí y la abracé ella era mi único consuelo en estos momentos, me pegué a su cuerpo mientras sollozaba en sus brazos, mañana me despediría de la única razón que tenía para continuar con vida

**Jasper's POV**

Me dirigí directamente a mi casa evitando las miradas envenenadas del resto del reino ¿Qué era lo que tenían en mi contra? Acaso enamorarse era un delito, bueno tal vez enamorarse de la princesa si lo era

Al llegar a casa abrí la puerta suavemente aún tenía sangre en mi cara, me dolía un poco pero por mas extraño que parezca lo que mas me había lastimado eran las bofetadas y no los vidrios rotos

Al entrar las vi a mi madre llorando desesperada-mente en los brazos de mi padre al igual que Rosalie sollozando en los brazos de Emmett todos lloraban sus ojos y miradas demostraban preocupación

— ¡Jasper! Dios ¡Mi cielo! ¿Estas bien? — Mi madre se abalanzo a mi abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas Rosalie se le unió

— ¡Hermano! ¿Estas herido? ¿Estas bien?

— Si, bueno eso creo… solo quiero saber que ella esta bien

Mi madre me tomo por la barbilla y volteo mi cara para poder examinarla después me jalo del brazo y me hizo recostarme sobre el sofá boca arriba

— Jasper hijo ¿Qué sucedió? — Me pregunto mi padre seguido por Emmett

— ¡Dios mio! Malditos — Hablo mi amigo

Mi madre trajo una especie de gel combinada con agua y empezó a untarla en mi rostro después de que mi padre retirara los vidrios claro

-Cielo explícanos ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Pidió mi mama

— Me esposaron primero entro Alice y me hincaron frente al rey, este llego y me abofeteo la cara repetidamente me causaba un gran dolor pero luche por mantenerme fuerte, cuando termino hice mi mayor esfuerzo por mantenerme tranquilo, tomo una copa de vidrio y la azoto contra mi rostro la sangre escurrió principalmente de mi mejilla ordeno que me llevasen al calabozo pero Alice le grito que no podía matarme sin matarla a ella fue entonces cuando ordeno que me dejaran ir

— ¡Malditos! No puede pensar en la felicidad de su hija ¡Mal nacido! ¡IDIOTA! — Empezó a gritar mi padre con Emmett simultáneamente

— Tranquilos, todo esta bien — Les pedí que se tranqulizaran

— ¿¡Como que tranquilos!? Hirieron a mi hijo y yo no pude hacer nada no hay cosa que me enfurezca mas que eso — Mi padre arrojo una mesa contra la puerta sin poder contener la ira

— Carlisle cálmate, el te necesita tranquilo — Hablo mi madre y rápidamente se tranquilizo

Mi mama y Rosalie me abrazaron llorando, y yo correspondí ambos abrazos. Ellas eran una gran parte de mi vida, sin ellas mi existencia sería miserable

Nos quedamos juntos un rato mas, Emmett subió a la habitacion que compartía con Rosalie, yo subí a la mía y mis padres a la suya todos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos fue una noche pesada, no logre pegar el ojo en toda la noche pensando en Alice. En como la estaría pasando, en como se encontraría, ¿Estaría feliz? Todo lo que yo deseaba en esta vida era que ella fuera feliz, que ella tuviera todo lo que siempre deseo y si con eso tenía que dar mi vida, entonces lo haría, trate de dormir pero una lagrima emanaba de mi cada cinco segundos, acompañada por sollozos Alice era mi razón para vivir y sin ella simplemente no era nada, no era nadie, no tenía razones para continuar respirando, esperaría a lo que pasara mañana pero si por algún motivo ella no estaba a mi lado, o no lo estaría jamas buscaría la manera menos cruel de apagar la llama de mi vida

A la mañana siguiente me levante sin ánimos, no quería hacer nada no quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie, me cruce con el espejo y lo que vi fue impresionante, no tenía cicatriz alguna en la cara, estaba tan normal como antes, no me había quedado ni una sola marca de los vidrios rotos, ni tenía la cara roja de las bofetadas, todo estaba perfectamente bien

— ¡Jasper! — Grito Emmett desde el otro lado de la habitacion

— ¿Si?

— ¿Estas…? — Se impacto al ver que no había herida alguna en mi rostro

— Extraño ¿No?

— Demasiado

— Jazz quiero que vayamos al lago ¿Te parece?

— No me siento con ánimos Emmett….

— Por favor, esta es una de las pocas veces que te pido que me acompañes algún lado vamos por favor-

— Esta bien, vamos avisaré a mi mama y me pondré algo decente — Emmett sonrió triunfantemente, ese chantaje suyo de "una de las pocas veces" no era muy bueno ¡El me pedía que lo acompañara a todas partes!

Salimos y tuvimos que caminar casi 20 minutos pues las calles estaban tapadas, había mucha gente por alguna razón, al llegar al lago estaba exhausto, nos sentamos a descansar en unas rocas, toque un poco el agua y jugué con ella, moviendo mis manos de un lado a otro, sentí un pequeño pez por lo que rápidamente abrí mi mano para que se fuera libre

Lance un par de rocas pequeñas al agua para entretenerme, era un lugar realmente hermoso, con unas rocas donde parecía que daba hacía una especia de cueva nadie nunca había entrado y la curiosidad me picaba pero tampoco me arriesgaría, había escuchado cosas terribles de aquel lugar. Pero hoy, no pude contener la curiosidad

— Emmett ¿No te da curiosidad saber que hay ahí?

— ¡No! Y no iremos, soy mayor que tú por dos años estoy a cargo y ¡No lo haremos!

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no sientes un pequeño interés?-

— He oído cosas terribles Jasper, cosas acerca de brujas y maldiciones

— ¡Por dios! Esas cosas no existen ¡Venga! Tengo curiosidad

— La curiosidad mato al gato

— Los gatos tienen siete vidas

No supo que contestar a eso, ni yo mismo sabia de donde habían salido aquellas palabras, creo que mi interés por saber fue mas fuerte que mi seguridad, yo también había escuchado cosas horribles de aquel lugar, pero la única cosa en este mundo a la que le temía era perder a Alice, nada mas me daba miedo

Se levantó y me ayudó a hacerlo, empezamos a caminar sobre las rocas que estaban en el agua abriéndonos paso poco a poco, al llegar a las rocas sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo, el temor se había adueñado de mi, pero la curiosidad era aún mas poderosa estaba a punto de poner una mano sobre la roca, hasta que escuche su voz su dulce y fina voz cantarína detrás de mi

— Jazz — Voltee extrañado al ver a Alice parada del otro lado del rió no dude un segundo corrí en su dirección deseándola profundamente en mi corazón al llegar a donde estaba ella la abracé y separe sus pies del suelo

— ¡Alice! ¿Estas bien que sucedió? ¿Qué te….? — Ella me puso un dedo en la boca para que no continuara

— Tengo que decirte algo — Me dijo y me di cuenta que sus ojos estaban bañados en lagrimas

— ¿¡Que sucede!?

— Yo… los dejaré para que hablen — Anunció Emmett dándonos la espalda y caminando hacia otra parte del lago

— Esta es la última vez que nos veremos

— ¿¡Que!? — Grite

— No podré verte mas, tienes que entender que tu seguridad es lo mas importante en mi vida, también tienes que sabes que…— La voz se le rompió — Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no creía en nada, no era nadie hasta que te encontré, nunca nada en la vida podrá hacerme dejar de amarte, eres el sol que ilumina mi mundo y sin ti no tengo nada, pero no puedo dejar que mi padre te haga daño-

— Alice… ¡No! No por favor ¡Mátame!, Mátame si así lo deseas, pero no me digas que te alejas de mi, si me matas serías menos cruel no puedo, ¡Me niego! A vivir sin ti

— Jasper…. Por favor no lo hagas mas difícil, tengo el alma rota, el corazón hecho pedazos sin ti no tengo razones para continuar viva, pero si se que tu estas bien entonces seguiré viviendo

— ¡Por favor! Por favor no lo hagas ¡Te ruego que no lo hagas!

Ella estaba por responder cuando me di cuenta de que la sangre de Alice bajaba por su dedo

— Me corte — Anuncio y tiro una piedra que tenía a un lado

Cayo una gota de sangre al piso, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, ¡DIEZ!- Arranque un pedazo de mi camisa dispuesto a enrollarse-lo en el dedo pero Emmett empezó a gritar

— ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡CHICOS! Algo esta sucediendo ¡ALGO PASA! — Ambos volteamos extrañados y lo que vi no podía dejarme mas asombrado, mi boca se abrió y mis ojos se agrandaron, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ¡Era imposible!

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo estan? Una cosa antes que nada, en el capitulo anterior puse "Capitulo 2: Sin reglas" ¡Me equivoque! Ese era el capitulo uno, aquí les dejo el dos, Bueno ya que han visto… aquí empieza la magia, es hasta el final y es solo un poco pero en el próximo cap no solo avanza la magia, inicia la acción, creanme que amarán este fic, trataré de subir los caps mas seguido, quiero haberlo cada semana pero tengo otro fic y no puedo, de cualquier manera, "Su Asesina" esta por terminar, despues subiré otra historia simultanea a esta, pero trataré de actualizar mas seguido, ¡Muchísimas gracias! Por darme la oportunidad y leerme ¡Muchas! Muchas ¡Muchas! Gracias a todos los que me dejaron Review **

**Nos leemos en el siguiente **


	4. Capitulo 3: El lago de los sueños

**-3-**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama así como los nombres de los lugares y caracterizticas de todo me pertenece **

**Capitulo 3: El lago de los sueños**

**Jasper's POV**

Las rocas que estaban del otro lado del lago se abrieron con un sonido estruendoso de ellas provino una luz azul, parecía que el Sol estaba saliendo de entre las rocas, pero su luz era tan azul como el cielo

De entre rocas salio un ser misterioso, parecía un humano pero era casi tres veces mas grande que uno tenía alas piel pálida e iba vestida con hojas que adornaban su cuerpo como vestido ¿Aquello era un hada? Esto era imposible empece a sentirme mareado por la impresión perdí la capacidad de hablar ¡No podía suceder algo así!

— ¡Hoy! Es el día que el lago de los sueños ha estado esperando por tanto tiempo… ¡La décima gota de sangre de la elegida ha sido derramada en el suelo! Ella estando enamorada de un humano — Hablo aquel ser ¿Qué demonios decía? Me quede estupefacto de pronto "el hada" comenzó a gritar violentamente de dolor como si algo estuviera torturándola gritaba y gemía hasta que exploto en pedacitos dejando un rastro de brillos en su lugar apareció el mismo ser pero estaba completamente vestida de negro

Su piel era blanca pero no tenía pupilas, sus ojos eran completamente negros los labios al parecer los tenía pintados con sangre

— ¡Tanto tiempo esperando! Por fin ¡El lago de los sueños será mio! Hola Alice — ¿¡Cómo demonios sabía su nombre!? Estaba a punto de desmayarme sentí que las piernas me temblaban al igual que la mandíbula, no sabía si era de miedo o de sorpresa

**Alice's POV**

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Decima gota de sangre? ¿¡Que pasaba!? Estaba segura de que en este instante mi piel estaba más pálida que la de un fantasma aquel ser primero hermoso y reemplazado por uno monstruoso me conocía ¿¡Que pasaba!? Sentí unos brazos rodeándome, Emmett trataba de protegerme el, como siempre valiente no había sentido miedo o tal vez si pero no lo había demostrado

— Mi nombre es Maria, soy una de las nueve brujas del templo oscuro mis hermanas fueron asesinadas por ¡Tu madre! Y sus hermanas

Me señalo con un dedo me di cuenta que sus uñas eran largas y a la vez negras

— ¡Las malditas brujas del templo de la luz! Pero ese día JURE que las vengaría destruyendo lo que mas atesoraba en este mundo…. He esperado 2.000 años para vengarme y hoy ¡ES EL DÍA! —

En la ultima frase su rostro se ilumino de una luz blanca y todo lo que abarcaba alrededor de sus ojos, casi hasta su nariz se oscureció llenándose de un negro azabache

— D… d… ¿De que hablas? — Apenas logre articular las palabras

— Veo que aún no lo sabes… eres la elegida ¡La ultima de las Brandon, la princesa! La profecía dice que los habitantes del templo mas poderoso reinaran en el lago de los sueños y el mundo…. cuando la decima gota de sangre de la elegida sea derramada en las tierras del mismo y ¡Hoy! Hoy es el día — Continué sin entender nada, pero el miedo me recorría aún me encontraba entre los brazos de Emmett y vi que a mi lado Jasper estaba en shock, completamente quieto como estatua ni siquiera parpadeaba

— Pero… veo que habéis traído un príncipe con vosotros —Exclamo acercándose a Jasper quien empezó a temblar violentamente, ella le acaricio el cabello y la mejilla, extendió sus manos y entre ellas volvió a verse una ráfaga de luz la bruja comenzó a elevar sus manos y a la par Jasper se iba elevando por los aires

— ¡No lo toques! — Grite con todas mis fuerzas, ver al amor de mi vida en peligro me volvía agresiva, peligrosa ¡Un monstruo!

— La princesa ordenándome a mi ¿Qué me das a cambio de el?

— ¡Lo que sea! Haré lo que quieras pero no lo toques ¡Matame si así lo deseas! Si me matas serías menos cruel que si me alejas de el —Repetí las palabras de Jasper de hace un rato después me di cuenta de la gran estupidez que había cometido le había dado la clave para acabar con migo

— ¡Bien! Entonces si así lo quieres te estaré esperando con el creo que nos divertiremos elegida Oh… me llevaré al otro muchacho también — Emmett me soltó involuntariamente y fue arrastrado mientras gritaba y rogaba que lo dejará ir

— ¡Emmett No! —Grite yo pero fue muy tarde la tal Maria se los había llevado a ambos las rocas se abrieron con otro resplandor de luz, la bruja desapareció llevando con ella a Emmett y Jasper

Empece a gritar desesperada, no sabía que hacer había visto a lo único que me mantiene con vida desaparecer entre las tinieblas de aquel lugar, llore, gemí, sollocé, tenía ganas de matarme a mi misma no era nada sin Jasper y Emmett… Oh Emmett mi mejor amigo… pero no podía morir dejándolo en manos de esa bruja ¡No podía! Me aseguraría que estaba bien después podría morir en paz

Pensé rápidamente en mi madre Maria había mencionado algo de ella corrí a todo lo que mis piernas daban al palacio ignore cada habitante del pueblo que me miraba, incluso algunos me tomaron del brazo me deshice de su agarre y continué corriendo, empujando a la gente ¡No me importaba nada!

Al llegar ignore también a los guardias que se encontraban en las puertas mirándome extrañados

—Princesa…. —Empezó uno pero no le preste la mas mínima atención continué corriendo ¡Corriendo! Y… Corriendo hasta llegar a la sala donde estaban sentados mi madre y mi padre cada uno en sus respectivos tronos

—Alice… ¿Dónde habías estado? — Me pregunto, con la rabia contenida le grite

— ¡Dímelo ahora mismo! ¿Quién es Maria? ¿Qué es lago de los sueños? ¿¡De que profecía hablan!? ¡¿Porque me llamaron elegida?! No estoy dispuesta a dejar que me mientas mas tiempo ¡DÍMELO!- Estaba tan furiosa que en ese momento pude haberla golpeado pero sabía que no podía hacer eso apreté los dientes y los puños, el rostro de mi madre se transformo por completo

— ¡Cálmate Alice!

— ¡NO me voy a calmar! ¡Explicame!

— Se lo que paso… lo vi todo pero quiero que Esme, Carlisle y Rosalie estén presentes cuando te lo explique todo

— ¡Llámalos entonces!

Tome los minutos mientras llegaban Esme y Carlisle para tranquilizarme un poco lo logré aunque por adentro seguía hecha una furia, el miedo la impresión, la sorpresa y la angustia dominaban todos mis sentidos, pero hice un gran esfuerzo por tragarme todo eso

Al llegar todos nos sentamos en los tronos Rosalie se extraño al ver la expresión de angustia en mi rostro

— ¿¡Donde estan mi hermano y Emmett!? — Me cuestiono

— ¡Explícanos madre! — Grite

— Primero dinos a todos lo que sucedió- Empece a relatárselos, desde que mis manos empezaron a sangrar hasta que aparecieron las brujas, como desapareció la primera, como siguió la segunda… las expresiones de horror en sus rostros no podían ser mas grandes mi madre suspiro y empezó a hablar

— Eres la elegida Alice, se que esto me va a hacer quedar en ridículo y pareceré una loca pero tengo que decirlo, soy una bruja de la luz, existen nueve brujas del templo de la luz y yo soy una de ellas, también hay nueve brujas del templo de la oscuridad pero yo junto a mis hermanas acabamos con todas hace mucho tiempo solo quedo Maria, juro vengarse asesinando a lo que mas atesoraba, mato a la mayoría de mis hermanas hasta ahora se supone que solo quedamos ella y yo… desde ese día se creo una profecía "Cuando la décima gota de sangre de la elegida se derrame en las tierras del lago de los sueños el templo mas poderoso triunfará" La elegida es la promogénita de una de las brujas de la luz y eres tu… El lago de los sueños es el lugar más horrible que puede existir Jasper y Emmett no tienen mucho tiempo restante de vida a partir de ahora y menos en manos de Maria

A esas alturas Rosalie ya lloraba desesperada por Emmett al igual que Esme y yo por Jasper

— ¡No! Es imposible… ¡MI HIJO! No— Empezó a gritar Esme mientras sollozaba y se aferraba al cuerpo de Carlisle

— ¡¿Quién soy!? — Le grite a mi madre

—Lo eres todo, no solo hay brujas de la luz y la oscuridad, hay hechiceros, magos, dragones, elfos, duendes, hadas, un templo siempre debe ser mas poderoso que otro y ahora con dos humanos en el lago de los sueños Maria puede ser aún mas poderosa que nadie solo la elegida podrá detenerla

— ¡Iré!

— ¡Por supuesto que no!—Grito mi mama

— ¿Me estas ordenando? Después de haberme mentido durante 18 años si lo hubiera sabido antes podría haber hecho algo pero ahora el amor de mi vida esta secuestrado con ella ¡No permitiré que lo lastime! Y no pido la aprobación de nadie

Todos me miraros estupefactos nadie sabía a lo que me refería pero ¡Nada! Ni nadie tocaría a Jasper ¡Jamas! Sin pasar primero por mi cadáver

—Tienes razón, tienes que ir a salvarlo ten esto — Se quito una piedra negra preciosa que traía colgada al cuello y me la puso, cuando hizo contacto con mi piel brillo –No podrán tocarte mientras lleves esto, todos sabrán que eres mi hija y que eres la elegida cuando lo vean Alice si esta es tu decisión, debes saber que ahí encontraras muchos peligros y puede que no llegues viva con Jasper coloca la piedra en la entrada, justo donde se juntan las dos rocas abrirá las puertas-

—Gracias —Conteste secamente, estaba por salir del castillo pero alguien me tomo por el brazo voltee enojada y me di cuenta que era Rosalie-

— ¡Voy con tigo!

— Rosalie, no puedo dejar que hagas esto…. Algo podría ocurrirte

—Estoy igual que tu, Emmett es lo único que me mantiene en el mundo creo que tengo derecho a ir con tigo — Solo sonreí y asentí fui a despedirme de mi Bella quien derramo lagrimas al verme partir me acerque a mi madre y la abrace

— ¡Te amo! Alice me siento sucia al dejarte hacer esto pero te lo debo ¡Te amo!

— Y yo a ti

Esme y Rosalie se abrazaban con Carlisle mientras los tres lloraban, me despedí de mi padre y pase con la familia de Jasper

— Alice, Rosalie, sean cuidadosas por favor no me perdonaría jamas si algo les pasa Hablo Esme con lagrimas en los ojos

— Nada nos pasará, regresaremos bien y verás a tu hijo sonreír de nuevo — La tranquilizó Rose

Abracé a todos y salí del castillo, estaba lloviendo llevaba ropa de "aventura" por así decirlo al igual que Rosalie empezamos a correr tapándonos la cara con nuestras blusas cubriéndonos de la lluvia y a la vez ocultando nuestras lagrimas de dolor

Al llegar hice justo lo que mi madre me dijo me acerque a las rocas coloque la piedra en medio de ellas y empezaron a abrirse dejando ver lo que había adentro ver esto hace unas horas me habría impresionado pero ahora solo quería ver a Jasper

Me quede admirando un momento la escena que tenía frente a mi, al entrar Rosalie y yo las rocas volvieron a cerrarse y quedaron tal y como estaban antes pero ahora a nuestras espaldas, podía verse lo que dejamos atrás el mundo que abandonamos ¡Por amor!

Dentro había un bosque pero el lago continuaba el bosque estaba repleto de musgo y arboles torcidos y completamente derechos piedras húmedas y con musgo reinaban en todas partes un cielo extraño con 12 lunas había una explosión de colores en el centro del cielo parecía que en este lugar jamas amanecía

— ¡Por dios! Eres la elegida ¡Hija de Victoria la octava bruja! —Hablo algo que parecía un humano de la parte de arriba, tenía patas de "cabra" o algo parecido pero cuerpo de humano Rosalie al verlo cayó desmayada en el suelo, tal vez lo mismo me pudo hacer pasado a mi si esto lo hubiera visto ayer

**Jasper's POV**

No podía moverme, estaba en shock por la impresión hasta que comencé a escuchar los gritos ahogados de Emmett, la luz me deslumbraba estaba siendo arrastrado por algo después me di cuenta que estaba sobre algún ser volador inmenso a mi lado estaba Emmett

Comencé a ver que estaba en una especie de bosque en el había un lago y seres extraños combinaciones de animales estaba seguro de que esto era un sueño pero ¡Era imposible! Me sentía tan vivo y tal real Emmett a mi lado me miraba asustado la cabeza empezó a dolerme de la confusión

El mismo ser extraño de hace un rato, la "bruja" se acerco a nosotros cerré los ojos no queriendo ver lo que pasaría

— Dereveih hotoith yuhama —Murmuro en ese momento me sentí muy cansado el cuerpo no me respondió mas estaba siendo preso del cansancio y simplemente me dormí, me desconecte del mundo por un rato, no sentía que el tiempo pasaba hasta que poco a poco fui reincorporan-dome

Sentí algo filoso bajo mi cuerpo y me di cuenta que estaba acostado en piedras picudas me levante rápidamente muy asombrado abrace mis rodillas y retrocedí estaba en una cueva extraña me recargue en la pared aterrado

— Vaya, si que eres encantador — Apareció una mujer entre la oscuridad, me di cuenta que era la misma que me había lanzado el "hechizo" para dormir pero en una forma humana ahora si tenía pupilas aunque eran rojas, pero las tenía

— ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Qué quieres de mí? — Fui capaz de preguntar con la angustia comendamiento

—Soy Maria una de las nueve brujas del templo oscuro

— ¿Una que? ¿Del que? — Ella bufo ante mis palabras

— Veo que a ti tampoco te lo han explicado — Se acerco a mi sentándose justo enfrente yo aterrado retrocedí más

— Tranquilo… no tienes por que temerme ahora, tal vez luego — Se acerco aún mas y acaricio mi mejilla con su mano

— Estas en un mundo mágico, con dos dualidades se llama "El lago de los sueños" aquí existen los seres del templo oscuros y los seres del templo de la luz, elfos, nomos, dragones, hechiceros, cada ser que vez aquí o es oscuro o es de la luz, yo soy una de las nueve brujas del templo oscuro hace tiempo eramos 18, nueve oscuras y nueve de la luz, la madre de Alice Victoria era una de la luz ella asesino a mis hermanas en batalla yo juré vengarme masacrando lo que mas ama en la vida, pero ella escapo al mundo de los humanos se caso con un humano y tuvieron una hija su hija es la elegida y la profecía dice "Cuando la décima gota de sangre de la elegida sea derramada en el lago de los sueños el templo mas poderoso reinara" cuando Alice sangro derramo la décima gota de sangre la elegida, que es ella. Como te diste cuenta la primer bruja que salio era una bruja de la luz yo la asesine por ahora el templo oscuro reina el tiempo ha empezado a comenzar la elegida tendrá que pelear con migo — La escuchaba, y no lo creía

— Como toques a Alice ¡Te mato! — Ella rió con fuerza se acerco aún mas a mi y me aprisiono entre la pared y su cuerpo

**¡Hola! Como ven ahora… ha empezado la mágia, espero que esten preparados por que este es solo el comienzo, la acción empieza aquí. Maria, se llevo a Emmett también ¡Bruja! Jaja, esta historia tendrá un poco de Rossemett, bueno, muchisimas gracias, Montego 24: Te adoro Moni, gracias por leer, Alma Twilighter…. ETC… ¡Muchísimas gracias! A todas las que me leen y a las que se toman un tiempo para dejarme su review ¡Mil gracias! Nos leemos en el siguiente **


	5. Capítulo 4: Centauros

**-4-**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece al igual que los nombres de los lugares y objetos **

**Capitulo 4: Centauros **

**Jasper's POV**

— ¡Olvídala! Estas aquí por mi, y te usaré contra ella eres lo que mas aprecia si te mato ella morirá pero quiero que sufra antes — No comprendí lo que quizo decir, después recordé otra cosa

— ¡¿Dónde esta Emmett?!-

-¿El otro muchacho? Ah claro… ya mismo te llevo con el — Cerré los ojos de nuevo alcancé a distinguir a través de mis parpados el resplandor azul de la magia de Maria, por unos momentos me sentí flotando y después impacté contra el pizo, abrí los ojos y vi a Emmett a mi lado

— ¡Jasper! ¿Estas bien? — Me cuestiono gritando

— Si ¿y tu?

— También ¿Dónde estamos? — Pregunto

— En el lago de los sueños

— ¿El que?

— Te explico luego

Pude ver que estaba en un calabozo, parecía uno de la época medieval, una puerta al fondo con barrotes que impedían la salida, las paredes estaban hechas de rocas viejas al igual que el suelo, en la pared había cadenas con esposas al final

— Jasper… ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde esta Rosalie? — Volvió a cuestionar, esta vez desesperado

Empece a explicárselo todo, al poco rato comenzó a llorar, el llanto me atrapó a mí también

— ¡¿Cómo permití que esto pasara?! — Se regañó a si mismo

— No es tu culpa Emmett…. — Iba a continuar, pero Maria se materializó de la nada a mi lado

— Vaya, vaya… Ya estan aquí, ahora solo tengo qu esperar a la elegida, y me han dicho que no viene sola ¿Alguno de ustedes conoce a una hermosa chica rubia? — Al instante pensé, ¡Rosalie!

— ¡Como la toques te mato! — Gritó Emmett y ella rió

— Bueno y mientras…. Varios centauros los custodiaran pero ¿Qué hago con vosotros? La miré asustado

— Ephan Sourhe Mehtie Derrie — Susurro, mientras lo hacía yo era elevado por el aire en menos de un segundo me encontraba atado con las cadenas a la pared las tenía en los tobillos y en las muñecas, la miré aterrorizado ¿Qué era lo que quería?

— ¡No lo toques! — Gritó Emmett con fuerza

— Admiro tu valor, pero sirve de nada si no tienes el poder que lo completa — Volvió a pronunciar las palabras que hace un rato y Emmett se elevo por el aire quedando atado a mi lado de igual manera aunque el tenía una especie de cinta en la boca

— Creí que no pararías de hablar, así que me vi obligada a esto— Le comentó con frialdad, sentí el terror por las venas, después se acercó a mi con una especie de daga, parecía de oro pero ahora que estaba aquí podría esperarlo todo

— ¿Sabes que es esto? — Me preguntó colocando el instrumento en mi brazo

— No — Respondí secamente

— Es una de las doce dagas del viento, cada una contiene un poder especial, unas te duermen, otras te hieren… cada una tiene algo diferente para poder matar a cualquier ser del templo oscuro. Se necesitan las doce, si falta una, podrás herirlo pero no matarlo, esta que tengo aquí es "La doceava daga del viento" La daga dela obediencia, acata a la perfección cada orden que le des, solo necesita una gota de sangre de su victima así hará lo que quien la posee le diga, es decir que si una gota de sangre tuya toca la punta de este artefacto yo podré decir o simplemente pensar lo que quiero que esta daga haga en tu cuerpo y lo hará… no quiero tener que usarla con tigo así que espero que no me traiciones ¿Entendido? — Asentí con el terror recorriendo mi cuerpo ¿Traicionarla? A que se refería ni siquiera éramos aliados ¿Cómo podría traicionarla?

Retrocedió un poco y nos admiro a mí y a Emmett atados a la pared con cadenas irrompibles

— ¡Laurent, Caius! — Gritó Maria, y al instante dos seres con el torso de un humano pero piernas de un caballo, o tal vez una cabra, se situaron justo afuera de la puerta custodiando-nos

— Ellos son Leurent y Caius, dos centauros del templo oscuro, a pesar de que la puerta esta sellada por un hechizo simple que dudo que logren romper, ellos los mantendrán dentro del calabozo si es necesario, fue un gusto conocerlos muchachos… Nos veremos pronto — Salia de la puerta cuando dijo esto pero volvió después

— ¡Ah! Olvidaba algo, ustedes se encuentran en "El calabozo de la verdad" Su función no es muy poderosa, pues algunos seres de la luz lo debilitaron, pero depende como sea su relación, muestra la verdad de los lazos entre las personas así, que no se sorprendan si en unos minutos empiezan a odiarse entre ustedes es solo la función del calabozo Ah… y cuidado las ultimas personas que estuvieron aquí terminaron comiéndose entre ellos ahora descansen — Movió un poco la mano esta vez sin pronunciar nada, al instante Emmett y yo caímos al suelo las esposas que había al final de las cadenas se cerraron solas

Maria salió de la celda dejándonos en el suelo a ambos

— ¿Estas bien? — Me preguntó Emmett

— Si, pero creo que me he lastimado un poco el brazo

— Déjame ver — Se acercó a mi, me quito el sueter y examinó mi brazo, noté un poco de sangre en el

— Tal vez fueron las rocas

— Eso creo

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos yo me abrace a mi mismo y el fue a recargarse a un lado de la pared

— Jasper— Me llamó con voz melancólica

— ¿Si?

— ¿Crees que algún día saldremos de aquí?

— No lo se amigo, pero se que la vida te pone en el lugar y momento correctos lo entendamos o no

— Al menos la vida que solíamos conocer pero Jazz, mira esto no es algo lógico, estamos en un mundo mágico, acabamos de toparnos con una bruja y dos centauros nos vigilan-

— Lo se, si ahora me dirían que hay vida en otros planetas no me sorprendería

— ¿Qué estarán haciendo Alice y Rose ahora?

— No lo se, pero espero que NO hayan venido a buscarnos

— Y yo

Los recuerdos de Alice empezaron a llenar mi mente, me hicieron sentir un nudo en la garganta, me tragué el dolor como agua, pero después no eran solo los de Alice, eran mis días de infancia junto a mi hermana, las caricias de mi madre, el amor de mi padre… ¡Mi familia! Todo lo que amaba no estaba, estaba completamente solo, en un lugar que no pensaba existente, no fui capaz de reprimir el llanto, las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas y escocían mis ojos una lagrima cayó sobre mi mano, abracé mis rodillas, me pegué a la pared y hundí mi cara en el apoyo de mis antebrazos, llorando y deseando que mi familia y Alice estuvieran a mi lado

Mis sollozos eran realmente fuertes, este era el dolor mas grande que había experimentado, todo lo que quería hacer era saber que Alice y mi familia estaban bien, después de eso yo mismo le ordenaría a aquella daga que me asesinara

— ¡No puedo! ¡No lo soporto!, Saldremos de aquí de una forma u otra — Emmett se levantó furioso de donde estaba y empezó a dar patadas a la puerta con todas sus fuerzas

— Emmett cálmate

— ¡No me voy a calmar! — Gritó y continuó pateando las rejas, aún más fuerte, llamó la atención de los centauros pero unos minutos después, estos solo se quedaron mirando

— ¡Ya basta! — Grité, pero me ignoró por completo, continuó golpeado furioso la puerta con las piernas, no pude hacer nada más que quedarme observando y deseando que se calmara

Se quedo así casi diez minutos, si no es que un poco más, la potencia de sus patadas aumentaba con el tiempo, hasta que empezó a tambalearse y cayó exhausto en el suelo

— ¡Emmett! ¿Estas bien?

— No… solo quiero salir de aquí — Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

— Yo también amigo… yo también

El cayó dormido, supe que lo estaba por que su respiración me lo indicaba, yo me acerqué a una ventana que tenía el calabozo, miré las estrellas y pensé profundamente en Alice, haciendo que las lágrimas resbalaran por mi rostro nuevamente y el dolor empezara a consumir mi alma ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría aquí? Tal vez para siempre, pero algunos dicen que para siempre es solo un segundo, espero que la locura no llegue a consumirme

**Alice's POV**

— ¡Por dios! Eres la elegida ¡Hija de Victoria la octava bruja! — Habló aquél extraño ser, tenía patas de "cabra" o algo parecido, pero cuerpo de humano, Rosalie al verlo cayó desmayada en el suelo, tal vez lo mismo me pudo hacer pasado a mi si esto lo hubiese visto ayer

Me agache a observarla, le tome el pulso y me di cuenta que estaba bien así que volví mi vista hacía el centauro

— Si, soy y o ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mi nombré es Amun, sabía que este día llegaría pero jamas pensé estar vivo para ver esto ¡Tia, Benjamin Kebi! Vengan aquí tienen que ver esto — Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y rápidamente se las limpio

Tres personas más salieron, la primera tenía un cabello ondulado largo y castaño rojizo hasta la cintura, la segunda era muy parecida a la primera pero un poco mas delgada todos eran centauros a excepción del último, el parecía un humano pero a estas alturas dudaba mucho que lo fuera, al verme abrieron los ojos como platos se hecharon a llorar y se abrazaron unos a los otros

— ¡Elegida! — Dijo el "humano" acercándose a mí

— Dime Alice — Contesté estrechándole la mano

— ¡Por favor! Pasa, para mi familia será un honor que pises nuestra casa, trae a la chica desmayada con tigo para que pueda descansar ¡Benjamin! Ayudala — Le ordenó al muchacho quien rápidamente tomo a Rosalie en brazos y entramos a la "casa"

Parecía una casa realmente normal, los muebles eran hechos de madera pero al centro de la mesa había una base con una bola de humo sobre ella

Ellos no necesitaban sentarse, a pesar de eso, tenían sillas, trajeron una para mí y Benjamin mientras ellos se sentaban sobre sus patas traseras

— Somos una familia de centauros del templo de la luz ¡Hemos estado esperando tanto tiempo tu llegada!

— Lo siento, pero no soy quien creen, puedo ser la elegida pero yo solo vine aquí a rescatar a mi razón de vivir esta con Maria — Al mencionar su nombre abrieron la boca y su rostro cambio de felicidad a miedo

— Si quien dices esta con Maria no le queda mucho tiempo de vida

— ¿Qué saben de ella? — Pregunté ignorando su advertencia

— Es la bruja mas poderosa el templo oscuro, hace mucho tiempo ella y sus hermanas fueron derrotadas por las nueve brujas del templo de la luz, pero Maria continuó con vida cuando Victoria nos dejo, Maria empezó a apoderarse del lago de los sueños, quedaban vivas dos brujas del templo de la luz su madre y Carmen una bruja, que a la vez es un hada, Maria la mato justo cuando la vio, tenía dos hijas ¿Recuerda el primer ser que vio al derramar su décima gota de sangre?

— Si ¿Qué hay con ella?

—Ella era Carmen, la última bruja del templo de la luz que quedaba en el lago de los sueños era casi igual de poderosa que Maria, ella era nuestra única esperanza pero ahora esta muerta solo la tenemos a usted

— Yo no puedo salvarlos, vine aquí por la única razón que tengo para vivir

— Aún así, tendrá que hacerlo para salvarle, necesita enfrentarse a Maria y al hacerlo nos salva a nosotros

— Bien entonces ¿Soy la elegida para liberar el lago de los sueños?

—Así es

— ¿Qué soy?

— Lo tiene todo, no es un centauro, ni un hada, ni una bruja… lo es todo en uno una sola combinación puede ser cualquier cosa que deseé ser, pero no ahora-

— ¿¡Por qué!?

— Necesita práctica, tiene que desarrollar su poder

-¿Cómo hago eso?-

— En su camino hasta el lado oscuro encontrará mucha gente, muchos seres de la luz, ellos le guiarán en su camino, y le ayudarán a controlar su poder, su primera parada es con nosotros

— Quiero ver el lado oscuro— Pedí

Amun se levantó y me guío hasta la ventana

— Pasando todas esas montañas verdes ¿Alcanza a ver aquella nube negra que cubre la otra parte del bosque?

— Si

—Ese es el lado oscuro, en el camino hayará muchas dificultades, no será fácil llegar con vida — Al darme cuenta de aquella nube que reinaba el bosque y los relámpagos que la acompañaban, la angustia empezó a consumirme, el simple hecho de imaginar que Jasper estaba ahí

— ¡No puedo dejarlo ahí! — Grité causando extrañeza

— ¿A quien, Alice? — Preguntó Kebi

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo estan? Bueno… Aquí esta otro cap, ¿Qué tal? La magia, el amor y las locuras estan por empezar, quiero decirles que soy dueña de los 'objetos' y 'caracterizticas' yo inventé las doce dagas del viento y las locuras que ven, ¿Les gusta? Estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic, bueno… short-fic, les dejo el Summary para que chequen, espero sus Reviews y mil gracias por los anteriores a ¡todos! **

**Aquí el Summayu de mi nueva historia **_**Summary: No lo conoce, pero lo ama, nunca lo ha visto, pero lo siente, y verlo sufrir la mata por dentro, a pesar de que sean solo "Sueños"**_

**¿Qué les parece? Dejenme sus comentarios **


	6. Capítulo 5: Explicaciones

**-5-**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama, así como los nombres de los objetos, lugares, y caracterizticas de todo. Me pertenece**

**Capitulo 5: Explicaciones**

**Alice's POV**

— A Jasper, es el amor de mi vida, la razón de mi existencia lo único que me mantiene viva en este mundo y todos los que existan la razón por la que estoy aquí cometiendo esta locura

— ¿Quiere verlo?

— ¡¿Cómo!? — Se acercó a la esfera de humo que estaba sobre la mesa y me la mostró

— Esta es la esfera de la reina Isabella, la trabajadora del palacio donde vive es decendiente de ella, mi familia tiene la esfera desde hace muchos años, te muestra lo que deses ver, solo tienes que pensar en ello tan fuerte como puedas… inténtelo

Me fui acercando a la esfera y pensé en cada momento hermoso que tuve a lado de Jasper, nuestra primera vez, nuestro primer beso, cada noche a su lado mirando las estrellas el día en que lo conocí, lo cálida que era su piel, sus hermosos ojos azules poco a poco el humo rojo de la esfera fue desapareciendo hasta mostrarme una imagen de Jasper

El estaba en un calabozo hecho de piedras viejas, centauros oscuros lo vigilaban a el y a Emmett quien estaba dormido y acurrucado entre las rocas Jasper se encontraba mirando las estrellas y llorando, escuchar sus sollozos me rompió el corazón, empecé a llorar yo también ¡No podía dejarlo así! Estaba sufriendo tanto

El alma se me partió en dos, masticaron, escupieron y pisotearon mi corazón hasta hacerlo pedacitos, podía sentir su dolor hasta aquí, las lagrimas bajaban como ríos por mis mejillas, causando que el maquillaje que llevaba en los ojos se corriera parecía, que lloraba con lagrimas negras

— Alice — Me llamó Amun

— ¿Sí?

— No quiero decirte esto, pero sacarlo de ahí será realmente difícil

— ¿Por qué? — Cuestioné angustiada

— Esta en el calabozo de la verdad, en lo más adentro del bosque se encuentra el paradero de Maria y dentro de su "castillo" tiene ese calabozo, vigilado en las afueras por ocho dragones oscuros. Adentro hay de todo tipo de criaturas oscuras y el calabozo esta también vigilado, además ¿Puede ver esas cadenas?

— Sí

— Son las cadenas de oro de María, son irrompibles quien sea atado a ellas no podrá liberarse jamas a menos que la bruja lo desee. O una hechicera muy poderosa

— Pero soy aún más poderosa que ellos ¿No es cierto?

— ¡Claro! Y además la piedra de su madre la protegerá ante todo, pero aún no conoce y menos controla su poder, así es mas vulnerable que un pequeño murciélago

— Tienes razón, pero aunque tuviera todo mi poder desarrollado aún no se como destruir a Maria — Amun suspiró desanimado y me contestó

— Hay una sola forma de destruirla, pues ella se ha vuelto inmortal, ni siquiera con todo el poder de la elegida se le puede destruir, pero hay una manera… Tiene que juntar las doce dagas del viento, mi familia cuenta con una de ellas, quedó en herencia por mis ancestros, con gusto se la daremos en su camino irá encontrando las demás, cada una tiene un poder especial

— Entonces ¿Solo hay que juntar las doce?

-Si, pero Maria tiene la doceava, es la daga de la obediencia hará lo que tu desees con un solo pensamiento, cuando llegue ahí con todo su poder al máximo tendrá que ingeniárselas para quitarle la daga a María, pero tiene que saber que si la séptima daga, la daga de la muerte es clavada en el corazón de alguien morirá y no habrá nada que pueda hacerse, su alma será enviada al infierno — La piel se me enchinó al escuchar esto, pero por Jasper moriría y perecería cuanto fuese necesario

Benjamin bajó con una daga en la mano, se la entregó a Amun quien me la tendió a mí, era de plata y con un mango de madera de roble decorado hermoso

— Esta es la octava daga del viento "La daga abstinencia", tiene el poder de privarte de todos los sentidos úsela bien

— ¡Muchas gracias!, No tengo manera de pagarles lo que han hecho por mí

— Con tal de ver a mi mundo feliz ¡Todo! Ahora descanse, partirá mañana en la mañana a su siguiente parada

Estaba por ir a "la cama" y dormir pero recordé algo ¡Rosalie! La había dejado "dormida" en el "sofá" Todo aquí era tan extraño

— ¡Rosalie, Rosalie! — Empecé a sacudirla, poco a poco empezó a despertar cuando lo hizo por completo me miro con los ojos desorbitados

— ¡Alice! Escucha ¡Exijo saber que esta sucediendo! ¿Dónde estamos? — Suspiré la lleve al sillón, tenía mucho que decirle

Comencé explicándole lo de los centauros, donde estaba Emmett, Maria, este mundo, como destruir a Maria, las doce dagas del viento, quien era yo realmente, que poderes tenía…. Me tardé casi toda la noche, pues ella no paraba de preguntar cosas maravillada y a la vez horrorizada, cuando entendió todo por fin habló

— ¡Yo tengo que ser una guerrera! Tengo que aprender a luchar

— ¿Por qué?

— No te dejaré sola, además Emmett es la única razón que tengo para vivir ¡No permitiré que nadie le haga daño!

— Bien, entrenaras con migo para aprender a luchar

—Alice… Si Maria tiene la doceava daga ¿Cómo haremos para tenerlas todas?

— Aún no lo se Rose… algo se nos ocurrirá

— Bien, no se cuanto tiempo falta para que amanezca, pero siento que ha sido noche durante mucho tiempo, no tengo idea de cómo se maneje el día en la noche en este mundo pero duerme lo mas que puedas ¡Mañana espera un día duro!

.

.

Al despertar en la mañana sentí que había dormido casi un día entero al parecer en este mundo era más tiempo de noche que de día, me di cuenta que Amun, Tia, Kebi y Benjamin estaban ya mirándome, enfrente de mí

— Hola Alice ¿Qué tal has dormido?

— Realmente bien, muchas gracias pero ¿Por qué sentí que dormí durante mucho tiempo? Amun soltó una ligera risa y comentó

— Aquí es mas tiempo de noche que de día, depende el templo que reine, entre más tiempo haya noche mas poderoso es el templo oscuro

— Entonces…. ¿Si el templo de la luz es más poderoso será más tiempo de día?-

—Así es— Rosalie despertó por el ruido de las voces, al ver a los centauros, no se sorprendió más

— Veo que ya no te causamos impresión pequeña — Comentó Kebi

— No, a estas alturas

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Soy Rosalie— Todos le sonrieron y ella les devolvió la sonrisa

— Antes de irme ¡Una cosa más! — Dije

— Lo que desees—Respondió amablemente Amun

— ¿Tú eres un humano? — Le pregunté muy curiosa a Benjamin, este se echo a reír y me contestó

— No, soy lo mas parecido a uno que hay en este mundo, pero soy un Sheidard, significa hijo del agua (El nombre es también creación mía) tengo apariencia humana y sentidos humanos lo único que tengo que diferente es mi poder.

— ¿Cuál es?

—Puedo controlar los cuatro elementos, pero mi especialidad es el agua

— ¿También hay Sheidards oscuros?

— No, hace tiempo nos destruyeron a todos yo logré sobrevivir pero soy el último— Dijo esto con mucha tristeza me sentí muy mal al habérselo preguntado

— Yo… de veras lo siento mucho no quise preguntártelo

Descuida, tomo esto como una nueva oportunidad de vivir

—Alice, toma esto— Me dijo Tia extendiéndome una especie de morral

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Es un morral mágico, en el podrás guardar todo lo que desees y jamas se llenará úsalo para guardar las dagas.

— ¡Muchas gracias! — Comenté

Todos nos despidieron a mi y a Rosalie con un cálido abrazó cuando nos encontrábamos en el pie de la puerta pregunte finalmente

— ¿A dónde debo ir?

— Solo sigue el camino de frente, no te desvíes ni tomes atajos encontrarás tu siguiente parada muy pronto— Eso espero. Susurre

Rosalie y yo empezamos a caminar por el bosque podía sentir la humedad en mis pies y al parecer mi amiga sentía lo mismo pues a cada paso que daba mostraba una mueca de incomodidad en su rostro

Caminamos por más de dos horas sin parar cuando ambas estábamos exhaustas decidimos parar a descansar en unas rocas

— Para los centauros ¿Cuánto tiempo es "muy pronto"? — Preguntó Rosalie cansada, reí un poco ante su ocurrencia

— No lo se, pero espero que no falte mucho

— Alice

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Y si no llegamos a tiempo?

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Pregunté

— Maria tiene a mi hermano para acabar con tigo, a Emmett solo lo tomo por capricho y a quien te quiere es a ti pero ¿Que pasa si se cansa de ellos y…

— ¡No pienses eso Rosalie! — La interrumpí

— Alice con el mayor dolor de mi corazón te digo que tenemos que ser realistas.

— ¡¿Realistas?! ¿Quieres que seamos REALISTAS? Rosalie estamos en un mundo mágico con dos dualidades cuyos habitantes son centauros, nomos, duendes, hadas, dragones…. ¿¡Cómo demonios vamos a ser realistas!?

— Tienes razón, ayer no sabía que nada de esto existía

— Bien, ahora continuemos — Ambas nos levantamos de las rocas pero al empezar a caminar escuchamos un sonido entre los arbustos

— ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! — Pregunté, pero no obtuve respuesta, saqué la daga del morral y coloqué a Rosalie detrás de mi, cuando confirmamos que no era nadie, continuamos caminando, pero tenía la daga en mi mano por precaución, volvimos a escuchar el sonido pero no nos dio tiempo de contestar, pues alguien se lanzó contra nosotras haciéndonos caer al suelo

— ¡¿Acaso no sabes que las dagas solo pueden usarse con Maria "elegida"?! — Me cuestionó aquella persona

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Preguntó

— Soy Peter, un hechicero viejo sabía que vendrías, los centauros me informaron que la elegida y una compañera de esta estaban en el lago de los sueños, pero para ser honesto creí que llegarías más rápido

— Vaya, el rumor corre rápido ¿No es así?

— Así es ambos templos ya lo saben y están preparándose para la batalla ¡Necesitas entrenar! Y tu compañera también, ambas tendrán que pelear ¡Todos tendremos que hacerlo!

— ¿Qué dices? — Pregunté

— Vengan con migo, vamos a mi hogar, ahí podré explicárselos mejor y Charlotte, mi compañera nos ayudará

Rosalie y yo empezamos a caminar siguiendo al hechicero, pasábamos entre las rocas con el musgo húmedo, sentía en la piel de mis muslos, la humedad de los objetos caminamos por casi media hora, al parecer los seres de aquí no tenían noción del tiempo

Al llegar entramos a una especie de cueva muy bien adornada del techo colgaban hiedras con flores azules y descendían por la pared hasta tocar el suelo

— Charlotte, han llegado— Anunció con euforia

Al instante vimos salir a otra hechicera venía vestida con una bata larga y negra

— Alice, Rosalie ¡Sean bienvenidas! — Habló, después de lo vivido en los últimos días no me sorprendió que supiera nuestros nombres

Repetimos el proceso que en casa de los centauros nos sentamos en círculo en el centro de la cueva pero esta vez fue en suelo

Las expresiones de los hechiceros cambiaron, todo cambió, sabía que lo que me dirían, no era bueno.

**¡Hola!... ¿Cómo estan? Dejo aquí otro capítulo, ¿Qué tal? Bueno, quiero decirles primero que nada que las doce dagas del viento, el calabozo de la verdad, las cadenas de oro, y los objetos que aquí ven, así como el nombre de Benjamin, es creación MÍA. Pido también que si llegan a ver algo de esto en otro lado, me avisen, Dejé el Link de mi facebook en mi perfil, empezaré a aceptar a todos. ¡ALGO IMPORTANTE! Pasen por favor a mi perfil, tengo los Links de el calabozo de María, de el lago de los sueños, tanto normal como mágico etc. Muchas gracias por leer, alertas, favs y Reviews **

**Paso también para hacer publicidad Jaja! Voy a publicar un nuevo Short-Fic, se llama 'Pain Dreams' Quiero dejarles el Summary, para que me digan que tal. Muchas gracias por todo les dejo el Summary **

_**Summary: No lo conoce, pero lo ama, nunca lo ha visto, pero lo siente, y verlo sufrir la mata por dentro, a pesar de que sean solo "Sueños"**_

**¿Qué tal? Gracias, nos leemos en el siguiente cap**


	7. Capítulo 6: Las doce dagas del viento

**-6-**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece al igual que los nombres de los lugares y objetos. **

**Capitulo 6: Las doce dagas del viento **

**Alice's POV**

¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es su propósito?

— Creo que lo sabes pero antes quiero preguntar algo ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —Pregunté

— El tiempo lo marcan las doce lunas del cielo cada luna representa una semana en mi mundo y dos en el suyo, por lo que si medimos el tiempo basándonos en su mundo tienen seis meses.

— ¡¿Seis meses?! — Exclamé con asombro -¿En seis meses tengo que encontrar las doce dagas, entrenarme para pelear y matar a Maria?-

— Veo que ya le han hablado de las doce dagas del viento— Respondió Petter ignorando mi pregunta

-Si, lo se todo-

-No es verdad, le aseguro que no sabe los nombres y funciones de cada uno-

-¿Eso de que me serviría?-

— Conocería los peligros que le esperan.

— ¿Y por que querría saber algo que me lastimará?

— La ignorancia te hace feliz elegida, pero si no lo sabe morirá mas fácil y será aún mas vulnerable de lo que es ahora — Me quede pensando en lo que dijo y tenía razón tenía que saberlo

— Dímelo.

— Yo no soy como los centauros, muéstreme respeto y hábleme de usted— Estos hechiceros defendían su sabiduría

— Pero lo haré por mi pueblo, la misma razón por la cual la entrenaré para destruir a Maria, es la única razón —No contesté pues me di cuenta que el hablaba enserio

— 1° La daga del control, controlar cualquier árbol o animal para que expulse veneno o provoque aire

2° La daga del dolor, Hacerte ver tus más dolorosos recuerdos y embriagarte en la locura

3° La daga del silencio, Eliminar la capacidad del habla o cualquier sonido que emita un ser vivo

4° La daga del fuego, Crear fuego o incendiar un lugar

5° La daga de la ilusión, Hacerle ver a cualquier ser lo que el dueño de esta daga desee que vea tanto en su mente como en la realidad

6° La daga de la absorción, Absorber de tu mente los recuerdos mas hermosos que tengas

7° La daga de la muerte, Al clavarse en el corazón de alguien lo mata sin remedio enviando su alma al infierno

8° La daga de la abstinencia, Privarte de los cinco sentidos

9° La daga de el olvido, Hacerle a un ser olvidar desde su nombre hasta el motivo de su existencia en el mundo

10° La daga del tiempo, Cambiar algo del pasado, para modificar el presente

11° La daga del sueño eterno, Te hace dormir hasta que el propietario muera

12° La daga de la obediencia, Hará lo que desees con ordenárselo con un pensamiento —

— Como me han informado usted ya cuenta con la octava daga, "La daga de la abstinencia" E irá poco a poco encontrando las demás pero tengo que decirle que su paradero será muy difícil de encontrar y todas están custodiadas muchos las han buscado, muchos han partido pero nadie nunca ha regresado

— ¡Yo lo haré! — Respondí casi gritando

—No puede hacerlo en ese estado, así no matará ni a un conejo—

— ¿¡Que estas diciendo!? —

-Tiene el poder, pero no sabe como usarlo, no sabe como controlarlo, no sabe de que se trata aunque ahora mismo desde aquí sera capaz de asesinarnos a todos con un solo pensamiento, no tiene la capacidad, la experiencia, la técnica, el coraje, que se necesita para matara un ser vivo debe aprender a pelear-

—Y supongo que tú podrás enseñarme todo eso—

— ¡Soy el hechicero de la luz mas poderoso! Claro que puedo, pero usted debe estar dispuesta a aprender—

— ¡Lo estoy!, por Jasper haré lo que sea—

-Eso espero, al salvarlo a el también nos salvará a nosotros ¡Comencemos ahora mismo!-

Me tomo de un brazo y me saco de nuevo al bosque estaba realmente exhausta pero no podía rendirme

— Empezaré con un ataque simple— .Comentó, movió las manos hacía atrás y podía verse entre ellas una bola de humo rojo como el de la esfera de los centauros la lanzó hacía mi con un gran grito lanzándome hasta un árbol me hizo chocar contra el y desplomarme al suelo. Poco a poco me fui levantando

— ¡No es justo! No se como atacar aún no me lo ha enseñado—

— Solo deséalo, imagínalo, siéntelo, vívelo, tócalo con todas tus fuerzas, piensa con toda la voluntad de tu corazón y de tu alma, después arrójalo con las manos a un oponente—Empecé a pensar en Jasper, en mi en mi familia en todos pensé que si no lograba esto no podría salvarlos nunca. Me concentré tanto que la vena de mi cien empezó a inflamarse y palpitar gruñí fuerte y le lancé toda mi energía a Petter quien solo cayó al suelo de sentón

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes elegida? ¡Vamos! ¿Acaso no quieres salvar a Jasper? Pensé en el de nuevo en la bruja, en todo lo que me había sido arrebatado en este tiempo, en cuando lo vi llorando mirando las estrellas, en cuando lo vi desaparecer, en la posibilidad de no volverlo a ver nunca mas en mi vida, en la posibilidad de vivir sin el, la furia empezó a consumirme, la rabia se adueño de mi cuerpo, de mis sentidos y de mi alta, el enojo, el coraje era lo único que reinaba en todos mis sentidos ¡Yo Alice Brandon! Asesinaría a Maria ¡Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera! Concentre toda mi energía, toda mi furia, mi valor, mi coraje, mi enojo, mi rabia en mis manos, toque la piedra de mi madre que empezó a brillar

Heche mis manos atrás un momento para tomar vuelo y lancé toda la ola de emociones contra Petter quien esta vez salió desplomado hasta que deje de verlo miré a Charlotte y Rosalie, las tres emitimos un sonido de angustia y corrimos a verle

No estaba muy lejos se encontraba tirado en el suelo con la cabeza sangrando y apoyado en una roca

— ¡Petter! — Grito preocupada Charlotte

—Yo, de verdad lo siento mucho—

— ¡NO! — Grito el desde el suelo

— ¿Qué? — Pregunte extrañada

—Regla número uno en cada Batalla ¡Nunca te disculpes por herir al enemigo! ¡Nunca! ¿Has entendido Alice?-

—Entendido Señor Petter.

—Bien ¡Continuemos!

—Charlotte, creo que es tu turno, cuidado Alice Charlotte es… ¡Es peligrosa! — Me advirtió el hechicero riendo

Charlotte y yo nos posicionamos para la pelea ella exhalo fuertemente y se colocó, yo imite sus movimientos tome la piedra entre mis manos e hice lo mismo que antes, pensar, enfurecerme, la agresividad volvió a adueñarse de mi cuerpo Charlotte y yo lanzamos nuestro ataque al mismo tiempo por lo que ambos chocaron creando un choque de energía su ataque empezó a consumir el mio al centro de las dos de veían dos medios círculos el suyo verde y el mio rojo poco a poco ella iba encapsulando mi energía

— ¡Concéntrate Alice! — Escuche que alguien me gritaba no fui capaz de reconocer si era Rosalie o Petter pues a estas alturas estaba muy externa a lo que me rodeaba

Traté de concentrarme aún mas, lancé aún con mas potencia mi ataque pero Charlotte fue mas rapida, lo esquivo lo tomo y lo regreso contra mi al instante sentí un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo empecé a gritar de dolor hasta caer al suelo pero algo levanto mi cuerpo involuntariamente y choque contra un árbol aumentando el dolor

Al instante me vi rodeada de todos, Petter, Charlotte y Rosalie estaban a mí alrededor

—La concentración es una parte muy importante de la batalla Maria es una experta en eso, si no consigues cambiarlo te aplastara como a un insecto practicaremos la meditación — Me dijo Charlotte mientras me extendía la mano para ayudarme a levantar la tome y me puse de pie

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? — Pregunté

— ¿Hacer que Alice?

—Usar mi propio ataque en mi contra

—Es parte de mi experiencia, con el tiempo tú también podrás hacerlo y me harás pedazos

Sonreí y asentí, estaba dispuesta a lograrlo ahora que estaba aquí ¡No me rendiría! Jamas hasta lo volver a sentir el cuerpo de Jasper contra el mio o por lo menos saber que el viviría que el estaría bien

Nos quedamos entrenando todo el día y parte de la noche, al parecer era de día durante nueve horas y de noche durante quince, Rosalie se unió al entrenamiento me enfrenté a Petter nuevamente y no logré penetrar su energía, me lanzó contra un árbol la victima era aveces yo, aveces Petter, aveces Charlotte en la última pelea logre vencer a Charlotte quien me felicito, Rosalie entrenaba con ellos como una guerrera de armas

Le otorgaron una espada, arcos, flechas y un pequeño cuchillo entreno todo el tiempo al Petter le hizo una herida en la pierna y se derramo su sangre por lo que Rosalie intento hacer lo mismo pero ellos tenían mucha mas experiencia no lo logró pero corto varios arboles en dos de un solo espadazo, ella con la adrenalina al máximo era verdaderamente fuerte

—Solo quedan cinco horas para que amanezca de nuevo. — Anunció Petter

— ¿¡Que!? Dices que hemos estado entrenando por ¿¡19 horas!? — Preguntó Rosalie

— Así es, y muy bien hecho las dos nunca había visto a unas novatas atacar con tanto coraje, supongo que es el amor y el deseo que tienen de verlos a salvo, mañana continuaremos — Ambas entendimos que se refería a Jasper y Emmett y el tenía razón por ellos nosotras moriríamos si fuese necesario, Entramos todos a la cueva nos ofrecieron unas mantas y nos acostamos en el suelo

—Rose — Le llame

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Crees que ellos estén bien?

—Estoy segura Alice, nosotras estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos no te preocupes duerme, mañana espera un día duro — Le sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y caí dormida, estaba exhausta y me dolía todo el cuerpo, no podía pensar que así serían todos los días hasta que no me convirtiese en una hechicera completa, experimentada y con la posibilidad de matar a Maria

Jasper's POV

Los recuerdos me carcomían por dentro, el dolor, la tristeza, la angustia, la melancolía reinaban mi alma, no entendía por que había sucedido esto ¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por qué después de que había encontrado a la razón de mi existir? No soportaría mucho tiempo más. Solo sabiendo que Alice estaba bien yo podría morir en paz

Maria empezó a instruirnos a mi a Emmett involuntariamente, cuando no tenía con quien hablar, venía y lo hacía con nosotros no sin antes atarnos a la pared, ahora sabía todo lo de las doce lunas del tiempo, cada una marcaba dos semanas Alice tenía seis meses para destruirla y encontrar las doce dagas, despreciaba a Maria con toda mi alma, esa maldita bruja me secuestro aquí, me alejo de mi familia, arrebató mi felicidad y aún mas importante ¡Me alejo de Alice! Si tuviera la oportunidad y la fuerza juro que la haría pedazos

En este momento Emmett se encontraba durmiendo y yo moría de frío las noches aquí eran frías pero el gran cuerpo de Emmett le ayudaba a no tener tanto frió yo que era un poco mas menudo que el estaba a punto de morir de hipotermia, mis dientes castañeaban y mi cuerpo temblaba

—Jasper — Me llamó

— ¿Qué sucede? — Respondí entre tartamudeos

— ¿Qué te pasa? Estas temblando.

—Tengo mucho frió, los huesos me duelen y siento mi cuerpo helado

Entre la oscuridad no pude ver lo que hacía Emmett solo escuchaba telas frotándose unas con las otras lo único que pude sentir fue una especie de manta sobre mis hombros cubriéndome el cuerpo y brindándome un poco de calor

— ¿De donde la sacaste? — Le pregunté

—Tengo tácticas amigo

— ¡Emmett! ¿Se la robaste a esos centauros? ¿¡Estas loco!? ¿Sabes los problemas que nos puede ocasionar?

—Tranquilo, como si a ellos les hiciera mucha falta….

Sonreí para mis adentros ante el espíritu juguetón de Emmett recargue mi cabeza en las piedras y traté de dormir, aunque el frío aún era insoportable era capaz de tolerarlo un poco mas que antes tenía los ojos cerrados cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza me ataco, al parecer a Emmett le paso lo mismo pues escuche algunos gritos después solo podía sentir odio hacía el

— ¡Demonios Jasper! Todo esto es tu maldita culpa

— ¿Mi culpa? ¡No fui yo el que quizo venir al lago!

— ¡Pero tú estabas distraído! ¡Si hubieses puesto más atención a las manos de Alice!

— ¡Si tú no hubieses insistido!

— ¡Si me hubieses escuchado! Si hubieras dejado solo ¡Un segundo! De hablar con ella Entonces caí en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, la imagen de Maria vino a mi mente unos segundos "El calabozo de la verdad… mostrará los verdaderos lazos, no se sorprendan si de pronto de odian"

—Emmett

— ¿¡Que!?

—Este calabozo, nos esta tentando, con su magia ¿No recuerdas lo que dijo Maria? Tratará de romper los lazos entre nosotros y nos hará odiarnos a muerte ¡No lo permitamos!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**N/A: ¡Hola! Perdon por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Entré a la escuela y todo esta patas arriba, pero bueno… Aquí esta ya el capítulo 6 de esta historia, ¿Qué tal? Por favor, Por favor, Por favor *Se pone de rodillas* Déjenme un Review con su opinión, esta historia no esta siendo tan popular ni buena como S.A lo fue, :C Eso me entristece un poco, pero por otro lado, me alegro de saber que aún tengo lectores. Y muchísimas gracias a todos por todo. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo **


	8. Capítulo 7: El príncipe de cristal

**-7-**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece **

**Jasper's POV**

**Capitulo 7: El príncipe de cristal **

—Tienes razón, por favor Jazz perdóname por favor

—Tú perdóname a mí

—Fuimos los dos, creo que la locura esta llegando a consumirnos, si no detenemos esto a tiempo podríamos terminar comiéndonos entre nosotros, mostremos nuestros lazos

Lo mire por un momento y el a mi nos acercamos y nos abrazamos

—Amigo, estas helado — Comento

—Lo se, siento que el cuerpo entumido por el frío

—Ven, una vez vi en un programa de pingüinos que se pasan el calor estando juntos

— ¡Ni creas que…!

— ¿Prefieres morir helado?

—Tienes razón

Al principio me sentí algo incomodo, pues no estaba acostumbrado a abrazar a mis amigos para mantener calor, nunca lo había hecho por mas cercanos que fueran pero poco a poco fui razonando… era eso o morir de frío

El paso sus brazos por mis hombros y yo hice lo mismo era como un abrazo normal pero duradero y ademas muy extraño

—Sabes Jazz, si algún día salimos de aquí ¡Jamas hablaremos de este día! — Me eche a reír ante su comentario fue un momento feliz pero después recordé la realidad que tenía frente a mi

—No se si salgamos de aquí algún día, tal vez seremos simples marionetas de Maria y nuestra vida dependa de la piedad que haya en su corazón

El suspiro, pude notar sus emociones de dolor y tristeza que al instante se me contagiaron, comencé a pensar en los hermosos recuerdos con Alice, con mi familia, con mi madre, cada sonrisa que me sacaban todos ellos era algo extraordinario poder amar a alguien

—Vaya, vaya, vaya…. Al parecer su lazos son realmente fuertes — Maria se materializo de la nada enfrente de los dos

—Sabes, hay una gran puerta allí — Exclamo Emmett

—Me sorprende mucho que hayan superado la prueba de la verdad, se supone que deberían estar odiándose a muerte ahora y deseando comerse el uno al otro pero por el contrario ¡Se dan calor! Tu proteges a tu amigo y así evitas que muera por el frió de esta habitacion — Maria parecía sorprendida al ver esto

—Necesito un poco de tu sangre — Dijo señalándome

— ¿Para que? — Conteste yo

—Hay rumores acerca del príncipe de cristal, se supone que su presencia esta sintiéndose en el lago de los sueños y el príncipe de cristal no puede morir amenos que se destruya su alma, pero su alma viaja hasta un lugar no conocido así que es imposible matarlo ¡Tengo que asegurarme de que no seas tu!

— ¿Y que te hace pensar que soy yo?

—Pues tú eres un príncipe

—No lo soy, soy un simple plebeyo

—No lo eres, tu familia te lo ha ocultado por mucho tiempo, pero lo eres, te han criado como un plebeyo por tu seguridad, cuando naciste el pueblo del reino donde vivías estaba enojado, pues creían que no eras de sangre real, que tu madre te había concebido con alguien más, entonces querían matarte, el padre de Alice les ofreció su reino como asilo

— ¿Qué dices? — Me costaba trabajo creer que mis padres me habían mentido durante diecisiete años

—Se que es difícil que te lo diga de golpe, pero tenias que saberlo, ibas a enterarte de una forma u otra

—Pero… Si soy un príncipe ¿Por qué el padre de Alice siempre ha estado enojado por nuestra relación?

—Por que temía que por estar con tigo la gente creyese que Alice tampoco era de sangre noble

—Y tú ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—No tengo por que darte explicaciones ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

— ¡Por que me tienes aquí secuestrado, maldita bruja! Me arrebataste todo lo que tenía

— Veo que tienes mucho valor, Jazz, y una lengua muy rebelde… tal vez tenga que enseñarte a respetar a tus mayores —

Maria empezó a hacer movimientos con sus manos mientras susurraba algunas cosas en su dialecto, fui poco a poco elevándome hasta quedar de nuevo atado a la pared, con las cadenas en las muñecas y los tobillos

— ¡NO! — Gritó Emmett

—Tu también me has causado problemas, y solo te tengo aquí por capricho ¡Cállate! — Cuando dijo esto le lanzo un hechizo a Emmett, este desapareció del calabozo

— ¿¡Donde esta Emmett!? ¿Qué le has hecho, maldita? —

—Tranquilízate, Jazz, no le he hecho nada solo lo envié a otro lado para que tu y yo podamos estar mas tiempo juntos, cuando termine de jugar con tigo, lo traeré de vuelta — Por la furia empecé a retorcerme y tratarme de liberar de las cadenas

—Bien primero, tomaré un poco de tu sangre para saber si eres o no el príncipe de cristal — Sacó un pequeño cuchillo, se acerco a mi, y con el me hirió un poco en el brazo, sentí dolor, pero me quedé inmóvil

—Ahora si ¿Qué te parece si vemos como esta Alice?

— ¡A ella no la toques! — Amenacé, Maria tenía en sus manos una especie de cubeta de piedra, de ella sacó un manto de agua, —Alice Brandon — Susurró y al instante apareció una imagen de mi Alice, ella estaba tirada en unos arboles, al parecer estaba descansando

— ¿Qué tal si el árbol le cae encima?

— ¡NOO!

Hizo algunos movimientos, susurro algunas cosas, en la imagen se podía ver ahora como el viento empezaba a soplar tanto que derribó el árbol, el cual le cayó encima a —Alice No! ¡NO! Alice ¡Por favor! ¡No, No!

—Ops! Días ventosos

— ¡Hija de puta! ¿¡Que le hiciste!? — Empecé a retorcerme aún mas tratando de soltarme de las cadenas, empecé también a dar patadas

— ¡Si no te callas, la mataré! Y no será rápidamente — Al instante guardé silencio y ella empezó a acercarse a mi

—Admito tu coraje, no cualquiera se atreve a insultarme de esa manera, creo que es por que no me conoces, creo que tengo que mostrarte de lo que soy capaz ¿No es así?

— ¡No toques a Alice!

—No, ya no me interesa tu querida Alice, me importas mucho más tú

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Te gusta…. el fuego?

Antes de que yo pudiera responderle a eso, me encontraba atado, pero ahora a una especie de cama de madera, y en otra habitacion, tenía las muñecas atadas a la cabecera y los tobillos a los tubos inferiores, traté de analizar la situación, pero antes de que pudiera hacer un solo movimiento, la habitación se empezó a quemar, no se de donde salieron las llamas, pero poco a poco empezaban a consumirlo todo

— ¡Auxilio! Por favor ¡Ayuda! — Empecé a gritar antes de que el fuego me consumiera a mí también, pero fue inútil, nadie podía escucharme. Estaba solo

Las llamas comenzaron a consumir las patas de la cama, entre más trataba de gritar, aspiraba humo, entonces solo gemía, haciendo sonidos sordos pero potentes mientras pateaba en la cama y me retorcía de desesperación

Empecé a toser, por el humo, sentía que no podía respirar, pero hacia grandes esfuerzos por liberarme de las ataduras y salir de ahí, mientras me retorcía en la cama desesperado, comencé a sentir el ardor en mis brazos... el fuego estaba llegando a mi cuerpo

—Maria ¡Ya basta! Te lo ruego sácame de aquí ¡Por favor! — Grité con las ultimas fuerzas que tenía, me costó muchísimo trabajo, pues mis pulmones ahora estaban llenos de humo, cerré los ojos y esperé la muerte, pero en lugar de eso, me sentí flotando un momento en el aire y después caí desplomado al suelo del calabozo, de nuevo tosiendo exageradamente por el humo

Me quede en el suelo por casi cinco minutos tosiendo, tratando de eliminar el humo en mis pulmones. Examiné mi brazo y no tenía herida alguna en el, ni tampoco quemaduras

— Es el palacio de las alucinaciones, lo que viviste fue real pude haber dejado que murieras quemado sin embargo, tuve un poco de compasión, pero… — Empezó acercarse a mi. —Quiero que sepas que si vuelves a tratarme así o a levantarme la voz no dejaré que mueras quemado ¡Aún peor! Torturaré tu cuerpo con la daga de la obediencia creando heridas en tu perfecta piel, haciéndote gritar, llorar y gemir mientras estas atado a la pared hasta que mueras desangrado, ¿Entendido? — Asentí suavemente con el terror consumiéndome

—Ahora, puedes estar tranquilo un rato, iré a comprobar que no seas el príncipe de cristal, ¡Ah! Aquí tienes a tu amigo— Ella chasqueo los dedos y Emmett apareció, mirándome desconcertado y a la vez preocupado se acercó poco a poco

Maria salió

— ¡Jasper! ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué sucedió? — No le respondí, estaba muy alterado como para poder hacerlo, me puso una mano en el hombro y me estremecí ante su contacto

—Ella… fuego…yo — Empecé a tartamudear

—Tranquilo, olvídalo, Jazz, todo esta bien, mira a tu alrededor estamos de nuevo en la celda, no hay fuego alguno, todo esta bien — Abrí los ojos un poco, el tenía razón, estaba todo bien, no había fuego, no estaba atado a una cama, todo estaba bien

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Solo quiero salir de aquí! — Grité con furia y golpee la pared con tanta fuerza que hice que del techo se desprendiera en pequeñas rocas

—Cálmate, así no lograremos nada, no se cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí, pero si se que ella no nos podrá retener toda la vida

**Alice's POV**

La noche fue demasiado corta, logré dormir un poco pero los recuerdos de Jasper me torturaban, tuve el mal presentimiento de que algo malo le había sucedido cuando logré dormir un sueño extraño llego a mi

_Estaba con Jasper, en un prado y muy grande, el estaba acostado sobre el pasto a mi lado, podíamos escuchar el cantar de las aves, me atrapaba como siempre en sus mágicos ojos azules _

—_Jazz. Alguna vez te he dicho ¿Cómo te amo?_

—_No. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca_

—_Con locura _

— _¿Cómo?_

—_Te amo... con locura — Sonrió por un momento antes de besarme y acurrucarme entre sus brazos _

_Pero de pronto, toda nuestra paz de vio interrumpida, el cielo se torno de un gris muy fuerte, los animales que había alrededor huyeron aterrados, y allí estaba ella ¡Maria! Se encontraba frente a nosotros, hizo un hechizo y elevó a Jasper por los aires hasta que se encontró a su altura_

— _¡No lo toques! — Amenacé, pero ella no me escucho, sacó la daga de la muerte, tomó a Jasper de la camisa arrancándosela y dejándolo con el dorso desnudo, tomó la daga y la clavó justamente en medio de su pecho, justamente en el corazón _

— _¡No! ¡Jasper! ¡NOOO! — Empecé a gritar _

— _¡Alice….! ¡Alice! Despierta — Esa voz era ajena al sueño, poco a poco todo fue desapareciendo y volví a la realidad _

— ¡Alice! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué gritabas dormida?

— ¿Lo hacía?

—Así es, gritabas el nombre de mi hermano y la palabra "no"

—Estaba soñando

— ¿Qué soñabas?

—Estaba con Jasper en un prado, pero de un momento a otro Maria apareció y le clavó en el corazón la daga de la muerte

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, noté el dolor en su cara, después de todo, el era su hermano.

— ¿Qué crees que signifique? — Pregunté por fin

—Es solo un sueño, Alice — Apareció Charlotte del otro lado de la cueva

— ¿Estas segura?

—Si, en el lago de los sueños, los sueños no significan nada, es por eso que se llama así, a mí siempre me ha parecido una burla, pero aún así, Alice, solo por precaución ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?

Espere unos minutos a que Peter llegará a donde estábamos, nos sentamos todos en circulo como en la mañana y empecé a relatarles mi sueño paso por paso, al terminar comenzaron las preguntas

— ¿Dices que se la clavo en el pecho desnudo? — Preguntó Petter

—Así es ¿Por qué?

—Hay una posibilidad de que… pero no ¡Eso es imposible!

— ¡Vaya! Un hechicero que vive en un mundo mágico esta diciéndome que algo es imposible

—No es un juego, Alice, se trata de… El príncipe de cristal

— ¿El que? ¿De que? — Preguntó Rosalie

— ¡Claro, novatas!

La cara de Petter se transformó, normalmente se le veía serio, pero esta ver estaba un poco preocupado, movía sus manos nervioso con los dedos entrelazados

—Es una leyenda, se supone que es inmortal, amenos que se destruya su alma, pero cuando él muere, su alma va a un lugar que nadie conoce, eso depende de lo que cada persona crea, solo se que no basta destruir su cuerpo, como el de cualquier ser, incluso Maria y todos los seres que habitan en el lago de los sueños somos mortales. — A Petter se le cortaba la voz cuando decía esto

— ¿Cómo sabemos si alguien lo es? — Pregunté yo

—Solo un hechicero puede, se necesita un poco de la sangre de quien se comprobará. Después verter el liquido en un cuenco de piedra, se hace el hechizo de la revelación y así logramos saber si es o no el príncipe de cristal, pero en el caso de que fallen el hechicero que hizo la prueba sufrirá una herida que en ocasiones es mortal, muy pocos lo han hecho

—Pero, no creo que mi hermano lo sea, el no es un príncipe — Dijo Rosalie

—Se equivoca señorita Rosalie, usted y su hermano son de sangre real desde su

Nacimiento — Rosalie y yo los miramos estupefactas ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Jasper era un príncipe? ¿Por qué mi padre entonces no me permitía estar con el? ¿Qué sucedía?

—Creo que nos esta confundiendo con otras personas, mi hermano y yo nacimos en el reino de Dourvanhia allí nos criamos somos simples plebeyos.

—No es así, cuando los centauros nos dijeron que la elegida y una acompañante venían nos dedicamos a investigar todo acerca de ustedes creo que ahora las conocemos mas que ustedes mismas

— ¿¡Quien soy!? — Preguntó Rosalie alterada

—La princesa de Thordhvia. Pero si no estoy mal informada ¿Usted es mayor que su hermano no es así? — Preguntó Charlotte

—Sí, por casi dos años. ¡Quiero saber quien soy!

—Tranquila Rosalie. Creo que no es un buen momento para decírselo —

— ¡Dímelo ahora!

Petter le lanzó un hechizo a Rosalie quien cayó desmayada en el suelo

**N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estan? Lamento dos cosas, una… Lo malvada que soy, y lo que le hice a nuestro querido Jazz, y la segunda, me he tardado muchísimo en actualizar. ¡Perdonen! He estado muy ocupada con la escuela, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero aquí esta el capítulo… Esta novela no esta siendo muy exitosa :C Pero… Cuando empiezo un proyecto, lo termino. Aquí estaré hasta que acabe, así pierda todos mis lectores, por favor, si les gustó, díganmelo con un review, la próxima semana empezaré a subir "Pain Dreams" Un short-fic. Ya les había dejado el Summary. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y por esperar, hasta el próximo**


	9. Capítulo 8: Recuerdos

**-8-**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama así como los nombres de los lugares me pertenecen **

**Capitulo 8: Recuerdos**

**Alice's POV**

— ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? — Le grité a Petter

—Era necesario. De otra manera no habría logrado calmarla.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo dormirá?

—Hasta que le quite el hechizo, lo haré ya mismo, pero tiene que calmarse

Petter hizo algunos movimientos con sus manos mientras pronunciaba el hechizo del despertar. Justamente para romper el hechizo del sueño, mientras el hacía eso una pregunta vino a mi mente

—Petter — Le llamé

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Yo también soy una hechicera?

— Lo eres todo Alice. Una hechicera, una bruja, un centauro, un hada, un duende, solo necesitas desarrollarlo y tenemos muy poco tiempo, los poderes del centauro son muy difíciles de desarrollar y encontrar, añadiendo que debes encontrar las doce dagas del viento antes de que la última luna desaparezca

— ¿Cómo aprenderé hechizos?

—Yo te los enseñaré, pero necesitas demasiada concentración

Continuó con lo de Rosalie, hasta que ella abrió los ojos y se sentó por si misma

— ¡Rose! ¿Estas bien?

— Do… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? — Respondió ignorando mi pregunta, por un momento dudé en si debía responderle o no, pero al final, me decidí por hacerlo. A mi no me hubiese gustado que me ocultasen algo así

— Hablábamos de… la verdadera identidad de Jasper y tuya — Dije al fin eligiendo las palabras con mucho cuidado

— ¡Es cierto! ¿¡Qué demonios ha pasado!?

—Te lo diré, pero cálmate — Interrumpió Petter. Rosalie respiró y se sento mucho mas tranquila

—Cuando tu hermano menor nació, el caos se desató en tu reino… — Hizo una pausa como si estuviese preparando lo que diría, que era lo más probable tratándose de un tema así —…supuesta-mente tu padre no era el verdadero padre de Jasper, al parecer su madre había concebido al niño de parte de otra persona, todo esto era una gran mentira, pero la gente empezó a levantar rumores y quisieron matar al hijo recién nacido de los monarcas, por eso pidieron asilo a los reyes de Dourvanhia, quienes amablemente accedieron

—Pero entonces si Jasper es un príncipe ¿Por qué mis padres no querían que tuviera una relación con el? — Pregunté. Rosalie tenía la boca abierta de la impresión, estaba paralizada

—Por que temían que el pueblo pensara que tú tampoco eras de sangre real y quisieran deshacerse de ti

Eso fue algo de mucha impresión para nosotras, estábamos estupefactas a causa del golpe, había una posibilidad de que Jasper fuera el príncipe de cristal, pero entonces, el también estaba involucrado con este mundo al nacer

— ¿Cómo puedo saber si Jasper es el príncipe que mencionan? — Les pregunté a ambos

—Maria ya ha hecho la prueba, solo tenemos que esperar y consultar el resultado, pero eso no es lo único malo

— ¿Hay algo peor? — Preguntamos Rose y yo al unisono

—Al parecer Maria le ha creado una ilusión a Jasper… — De detuvo de nuevo —… de ti siendo aplastada por un árbol

— ¡No! — Grité destrozada, no sabía lo que Jasper era capaz de hacer, vi mi mundo poco a poco derrumbarse ante mis pies

— Ella posee el manto de la ilusión. Es un manto de agua que puede crear cualquier visión "ilusión" a una persona

— No… ¡No puede ser! Tengo que hacer algo ¡Necesito verlo! ¡Tengo que decirte que estoy bien

—No hay forma de que pueda entrar en los dominios de Maria

— Sí. Hay una manera — Habló Charlotte desde donde estaba

Nadie dijo nada, hasta que Petter se encaminó hasta ella y le sujetó la mano, como si quisiera que callara

— ¿Qué dices, querida? — Preguntó Petter "desconcertado"

—La piedra que llevas colgada, Alice, esa piedra además de protegerte de cualquier ataque puede llevarte a donde desees. Solo necesitas quererlo y desearlo demasiado fuerte

Tomé la piedra entre mis manos y empecé a pensarlo, deseé estar con el, decirle que estaba bien, abrazarlo una vez más después de tanto tiempo, pero me fue imposible. No estaba lo suficientemente concentrada, tenía mi mente plasmada en otras cosas, la angustia era una de ellas ¡No podría verlo!

—Estas cansada y des concentrada, inténtalo mañana, Alice tal vez lo logres — Me dijo Petter poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro. Yo asentí y sonreí.

Después de calmarnos todos y desearnos las buenas noches nos fuimos a dormir, necesitaríamos un gran descanso, mañana sería otro gran día de entrenamiento

.

Estaba con la mirada fija en el techo de la cueva, no podía dormir pensando que Jasper creía que estaba herida, el sería capaz de hacerse daño, me alegraba que estuviese con Emmett, él no le permitiría lastimarse a sí mismo. Solo esperaba que pudiera verlo y que entendiera que todo estaría bien, en pocos minutos el cansancio me consumió y caí dormida profundamente esperando otro día lleno de dolor por no poder tenerlo a mi lado

**Jasper's POV**

— ¿Qué no nos podrá retener toda la vida? ¿¡Eso es lo que crees!? — Le dije a Emmett hecho una furia

— ¡Nos tiene aquí prisioneros, somos sus marionetas! ¡NO soporto que me usen así! Tengo que salir ya mismo

—Jasper ¡Ya basta! Cálmate ahora mismo, no lograrás nada de esa manera — Emmett trató de tranquilizarme, no tenía intención de hacerlo, pero al ver la expresión preocupada en la cara de mi amigo… empecé a respirar lentamente para tratar de calmarme, después de casi diez minutos de intentarlo, lo logré

— Lo siento —Dije muerto de vergüenza. El no dijo nada, me miró unos momentos, sonrió y por fin habló

—Descuida, ahora dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Maria?

—Casi muero ahogado y a la vez quemado, me ató a una cama de madera y le prendió fuego, pero eso no importa ahora…

— ¿¡Qué no importa!?... — Gritó con la cara roja por la furia —… casi te mata ¿¡Y no importa!?

— Mírame, estoy bien, lo que importa fue lo que dijo ¿No recuerdas? Dijo que era un príncipe, y menciono algo del príncipe de cristal

El suspiró antes de empezar a hablar

—Tienes razón, eso fue extraño, pero por más extraño que parezca, no creo que María este mintiendo, si ella dijo que eres un príncipe y tus papas te lo han ocultado por años entonces debe ser verdad

—Yo tampoco lo dudo pero… — Se me rompió la voz, tomé fuerzas para seguir hablando —… no término de entender ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me mintieron durante tanto tiempo?

— Jasper… ellos trataban de protegerte

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la mentira?

—Tal vez era la única manera que conocían, no digo que haya sido lo correcto, pero te aman y harían que fuese necesario para protegerte

Analicé lo que Emmett estaba diciendo, en lo más profundo de mi ser, sabía que él tenía razón, que mis padres jamás harían algo que pudiese herirme, eso no borraba, ni siquiera disminuía mi dolor, pero por lo menos me hacía entender

— Si, tienes razón pero ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?

—Inténtalo, busca y re-busca en tu mente hasta que encuentres algo

Me concentré y empecé a buscar en mi mente, desde mis mas antiguos recuerdos a lado de mi familia, mi infancia haciendo travesuras con mi hermana, pero nada llegaba a mi, estaba a punto de darme por vencido, hasta que en mi búsqueda, mi mente paró en un día cuando tenía cuatro años

_Flash Back_

_Tenía cuatro años, y estaba subido en una mesa de ruedas observando la ventana, no podía salir pues estaba lloviendo, veía las gotas romperse y chocar contra el suelo, mientras recordaba el día en el colegio veía a una pareja pelearse _

— _¡Jasper! Baja de ahí que puedes caerte — Gritó mi madre entrando a la habitación _

—_Mami, ¿Por qué gritan así? _

— _Por que quieren solucionar alguna cosa, Jazz. Ahora, ven aquí _

— _¿Solucionar algo? ¿Cómo el hombre de la escuela? Gritó así _

— _¿Qué hombre, Jasper? _

— _Hoy en la escuela un hombre me llamo príncipe de to… de ta… algo así, pero gritaba como ellos ¿Quería solucionar algo? — Los ojos de mi madre se abrieron como platos y su boca a conjunto, se acercó me tomó por los costados, me bajó de la mesa y me sentó en sus rodillas _

— _¿Quién era ese hombre, mi cielo?_

—_No me acuerdo, pero tiró esto en el suelo y lo recogí — Saqué de mi bolsa una especie de talismán, en ese entonces apenas aprendía a leer, no entendía lo que ahí decía pero ahora recuerdo, y veo la imagen tiñidamente: decía "Thorvanhia" _

—_Jazz — Dijo tomándome por la barbilla y levantando mi pequeño rostro — Muchas veces te he dicho que no tomes cosas del suelo, menos si se le caen a una persona desconocida ¿Por qué lo has hecho? — Me miró fijamente sentí una ola de culpa recorrer mi cuerpo, era pequeño creía que había hecho daño a mi madre al ver su rostro preocupado, pensé que la había lastimado, esa idea me llenó de furia y a la vez de tristeza, no supe que hacer y comencé a llorar _

—_Lo siento mucho…_

—_Tranquilo, pequeño… no llores, todo esta bien, pero no lo hagas de nuevo ¿Lo prometes? _

— _¡Lo prometo! — Dije sonriendo _

—_Duerme, es tarde _

_No quise subir a mi habitación ese día, me quedé abrazado a mi madre mientras el cansancio poco a poco iba adueñándose de mi pequeño cuerpo hasta que me quede dormido entre los brazos de mi madre _

_Fin del Flash Back _

— ¡Ya recuerdo! — Le grité a mi amigo con euforia

— ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Algo así… un día cuando tenía cuatro años, un hombre tiró un talismán que decía que Thourvanhia y ademas me llamo príncipe de… eso

— ¡Por dios! Entonces si la bruja lo dijo y además lo recuerdas entonces debe ser cierto, ¿Crees tu que seas el príncipe de cristal?

—No lo creo, Emmett, podré ser el príncipe de ese reino, pero no el inmortal de este mundo

—Bueno, no importa, esperemos lo que diga Maria y si lo eres, entonces no podrá tocarte, ahora durmamos, estoy exhausto

—¿De hacer que?

— ¡Oye! Ser secuestrado por una loca es agotador — Reí ante eso, a pesar de que Emmett siempre estaba riendo, incluso en esa broma notaba su dolor, el dolor de ser separado de su familia y aislado del mundo, además Rosalie no estaba a su lado, aunque tratara de animar un poco el ambiente el también estaba más que destrozado

Ambos nos recostamos sobre las piedras del calabozo, tomamos la manta de los centauros y nos tapamos con ellas, me estaba helando, pero la manta ayudaba un poco

**Alice's POV**

La noche fue tranquila, por primera vez sentí que podía dormir bien, pues a pesar del temor que tenía de que Jasper pudiera lastimarse, el cansancio me consumía, traté de dormir un poco

.

Movimientos bruscos lograron despertarme

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunté semi dormida

— ¿No escuchas eso? Hay ruidos afuera de la cueva.

— Tal vez son Petter y Charlotte, Rosalie

—Alice. Escucha eso ¡Hay alguien ahí!

Agucé el oído y me di cuenta que tenía razón, los ruidos no eran comunes, tomé una estaca y salí, empecé a caminar con Rose pisándome los talones, pude ver a lo lejos una sombra extraña con ojos brillantes, al instante me abalance hacia quien estaba ahí, cuando estaba apunto de clavarle la estaca una gran ola de aire me lanzo hasta el otro lado de la habitación

Me puse en posición de ataque con la piedra en la mano, a punto de enviarle mi mayor defensa me di cuenta de quien era

— ¡Alice! Rosalie. Soy yo — Gritó deteniéndome la mano

— ¿Benjamin? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrías? — Pregunté extrañada mirándolo

— Son muchas preguntas Alice… estoy aquí por que mis padres vieron que Maria le hizo la prueba del príncipe de cristal a Jasper, aún no sabemos los resultados, pero Amun me hizo venir hasta aquí para verificar que ustedes habían llegado sanas y salvas, vivas — Vi la preocupación en su rostro cuando dijo estas últimas palabras

— ¿Petter y Charlotte saben que estás aquí?

— No, quería hablar primero con ellos pero me atacaron

— Lo siento muchísimo, Ben, de verdad no sabia que eras tú — Contesté apenada dándole un codazo a Rosalie para que se disculpara

— ¡Oh! Si, yo igual lo lamento mucho, amigo

—, Lo se chicas. Rose al parecer ya sabes de tu identidad ¿No es así? — Le preguntó Benjamin a Rosalie

— ¿¡Tú lo sabias!? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

— No era la persona indicada para hacerlo, lamento mucho que hayas tenido que enterarte de esta manera, pero si de algo estoy seguro, princesa, es de que tus padres no lo hicieron con el afán de mentirte, al contrario, de protegerte

— Eso lo se, gracias Ben ¿Mi hermano lo sabe?

— Al parecer sí, creo que Maria se lo dijo

Benjamin saludó a Petter y Charlotte, también anunció que se quedaría con nosotros algunos días, un poco mas calmados, todos volvimos a dormir, entonces decidí algo: no vería ni me preocuparía por el tiempo, no vería las doce lunas desaparecer ni sentiría el tiempo, poco a poco me daría cuenta de que la hora de pelear se acercaba, continuaría entrenando hasta convertirme en un una guerrera completa, con todos los poderes que tengo

.

.

Y el tiempo pasó…. No sabía cuantas lunas quedaban no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado aquí, no sabía cuanto tiempo faltaba pasa enfrentar a Maria, Petter y Charlotte estaban al tanto de eso y tal vez Rosalie también pero yo no

Quería tomarlo todo con calma y sin presión, si quería salvar a Jasper entonces tendría que concentrarme, y con el tiempo comiéndome no podría hacerlo, había desarrollado más mis poderes y la forma de utilizarlos, ahora podía controlar un poco los cuatro elementos, mi concentración había aumentado…pero aún faltaba algo muy importante

¡Las doce dagas del viento! Si no las encontraba ni todo mi poder sería suficiente para derrotar a Maria, ella era casi tan poderosa como yo y habiendo tomado tantas vidas no podría matarla tan fácilmente y sin las dagas menos, solo contaba con la octava y ella tenía la doceava entonces debía encontrar otras diez

A veces los pensamientos de Jasper me atormentaban, aunque el era mas joven que yo, siempre me había protegido con su propia vida y yo no dudaría en hacer lo mismo, él era la única razón que tenía para vivir, lo único que me hacía respirar ser y existir, necesitaba de su cariño, me sentía sola, vacía

Lo más extraño de todo, fue que continuaba soñando que ella asesinaba a Jasper con la daga de la muerte, pero a Petter le extrañaba que le desnudara el pecho antes de clavársela, en cada uno de mis sueños Jasper llevaba una camisa blanca y Pett mencionaba que Maria adoraba ver como la ropa de ensangrentaba y que prefiriera ver la piel desnuda de Jasper era extraño

Charlotte llego a pensar que la ropa de Jasper podría ser un escudo, pues la camisa que llevaba la había hecho yo misma y eso tal vez detenía el ataque, pero de cualquier manera en el lago de los sueños los sueños no significaban nada, lo único que me preocupaba era que no lo había visto en no se cuanto tiempo

Si María llegaba a crearle otra ilusión de mi lastimada el mismo sería capaz de matarse, y no podía permitir eso, si le hacía daño, yo rogaría mi muerte, aveces la tristeza y el dolor me consumían tanto que olvidaba quien era, por que estaba ahí, que debía hacer

Las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas mientras sus recuerdos e imágenes llenaban mi memoria, cada día a su lado, cada vez que hicimos el amor, me carcomía por dentro el pensar que podía dejar de verlo, o peor que existía la posibilidad de vivir sin el, no podría existir sin él a mi lado

Uno que otro sollozo se me escapaba, y a veces hasta gritos desesperados de dolor en el alma, para tranquilizarme debía salir, gritar, destruir y desear con todas mis fuerzas aniquilar a Maria ¡Lo haría! Sin importar lo que pasará, así tuviera que morir en el intento

¡Yo lo haría!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Como en este capítulo no hubo el suspenso que deseaba, aquí les dejo un adelanto del siguiente, cap**

— ¡Jasper! — Gritó Emmett interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

— ¿Qué pasa?

—M… mira — Tartamudeó horrorizado

**Es muy pequeño, lo se, pero ¿Qué es el capítulo sin suspenso? *Ríe malvadamente* En los útlimos capítulos solo he tenido dos Reviews, pero ¡Mil gracias por leer! Y por estar aquí, por los favs. Etc. ¡Muchas gracias! **

**Por otro lado, ya subí "Pain Dreams" Esta en mi perfíl y se los recomiendo a todos, tiene una advertencia por ahí, pero pasen. Se los agradecería mucho, nos leemos en el siguiente. **


End file.
